Family life
by DiddyDowner
Summary: This is a AU Xena and Gabrielle story that has discipline and spanking at it's core.
1. Chapter 1

It was cosy and quiet in our cabin in the middle of the Amazon village where Xena and I had decided to make our home over eighteen years ago. At the moment my beloved Xena is sitting on the couch working on our fourth daughter's first short bow. Rebecca is our only red-headed green eyed child so far and she's going to be tall just like her Mama Xe. In a couple of weeks she will be seven summers old and that's old enough to start to learn the ways of the Warrior according to Amazon customs.

The only one of our five daughters that doesn't want to follow the Warrior's way so far is our second daughter Stacie. At fourteen winters she has made it quite clear that she doesn't want any part of killing, not even animals for food. She has the gentle soul of a poet and is at her happiest when writing, although we have discovered through a series of small accidents that she has quiet a talent for healing and has just started an apprenticeship to become one. Stacie has my blond hair although is thicker and more wavy like her Mama Xe's, she also has her blue eyes and is much more reserved and quite like Xe.

Brie is our third daughter and she is small for her age not much bigger then Becca although she is already 10 springs old. She has shaggy sandy coloured hair that I keep short as it grows rather wild and woolly and she has the deepest blue eyes of all our daughters that just sparkle with mischief. Brie not only inherited my name but also my thirst for excitement and adventure and my knack for getting into trouble.

I have always wanted one of our daughters to be named after Xena but so far she hasn't allowed it, saying that our daughters have enough to live up too without burdening one of them with her name too. In the end we compromised and called our youngest so far, Dena.

Xena and I promised Artemis on the day of our joining ceremony that we would have a daughter every four or five years full seasons and so it is almost time to full fill that promise once again. Xena is already planning on adding an extra room or two to our little home. As always she is quite excited about the prospect of us having another daughter although she isn't the one that has to suffer through the morning sickness, heartburn, backache and swollen ankles.

Dena has her Mama Xe's dark hair and her eyes are a lighter blue that in some lights look almost green. She has just turned four and is proving to be quite a little handful already. In fact both she and Brie were both put to bed with well spanked backsides after they decided to leave the safety of the village while I was busy preparing the evening meal earlier this afternoon. They both know they are not allowed to leave the village unless they are accompanied by an adult and have our permission to do so.

Brie went off first hoping to get a little extra short bow practice in as she and her age mates are being tested with it in the morning. The little monkey had hidden her bow and quiver behind the woodpile and told me that the whole class had been asked to leave them at school until after their tests had been completed.

Brie knew full well that Xena was busy rebuilding the stable this afternoon and I had some Treaty stuff that I needed to work on. Even though Ephiny and I share the duties of being Queen I still spend many more hours on it then I would like. So neither of us had the time to take her out and let her practice with it under our watchful gaze.

Amazon law states that no girl under the age of seventeen is allowed to use her bow unsupervised no matter how good they are with them. The little madam had her mouth well and truly washed out with soap for lying to me as soon as Xena marched the missing pair back home again.

Dena had seen her sister sneaking off into the woods and followed after her with no thought of her own little backside. Fortunately for Becca, she was busy doing homework at the kitchen table so she never followed her sisters into trouble. I had no idea that the pair were even missing until Xena came home.

First she dropped a kiss on top of Becca's head as she passed by on her way over to me as she wrapped me in her strong arms from behind and kissed my cheek as she asked after the other two. The look on my face as I turned around in her arms was enough to let her know that once again she had two missing children to find and at least one little bottom to well and truly spank before they were put to bed this evening.

Xena doesn't like to spank the girls until they have turned at least seven full seasons. She believes that her hand is a too large and her sword arm a little too powerful for the tender bottoms of any one younger than that. As I have been on the receiving end of quite a few thrashing from Xena and still do on occasion I can't help but whole heartily agreed with her. So I do all the spanking until they reach the age of seven and then Xena will administer a sound hand spanking if they really need it. When they reach the age of ten seasons I introduce a moccasin slipper into the mix but Xena still only uses her hand until the girls turn thirteen. Then she takes over all of their punishment spankings but I still do and will spank anyone of my girls if they show me the slightest signs of disrespect me or I catch them swearing, cursing or throwing a tantrum because they are not allowed to do something or go somewhere unsupervised. Xena will also use a Moccasin slipper and if they are really naughty the back of my hair brush. Which leaves them unable to sit down in comfort for quite a few days as I know all too well from personal experience too.

It didn't take Xena long to track down and find our missing pair. She walked back in carrying Dena on her back as she was holding on to Brie's left hand and was carrying her bow and quiver in her own left hand.

I lifting Dena down and waited only long enough for her feet to touch the floor before I gave her a hard smack across the bottom. I told her to go wait in one of the corners and not to dare move until I come back for her. I then turned my attention to my other naughty little girl.

"Gabrielle Marie I can't believe you lied to me yet again Missy. Get your naughty little butt into the wash-room you know what happens to liars in this family young lady".I added as I gave her bottom a firm swat to get her moving too.

Once I had thoroughly washed her mouth out with soap I marched her back into the living room and sat down on the couch before turning her over my knee. I lifted her skirt and tucked it into her waist band before pulling down her undergarments to her knees and then spanked her bottom and the back of her thighs to a fiery red. When I was satisfied with the results I lifted her back off my lap.

"Now go wait in your corner until dinner is ready and you are to leave you skirt and undergarments where they are Missy and no rubbing".

I ordered firmly as I watched her make her way slowly over to her corner as she was hobbled by her undergarments.

I called Dena over to me and as she turned to face me I could already see that she had tears running down her cheeks as she begged me not to spank her as she promised to be a good girl from now on.

I hardened my heart to my baby's pleas and just replied in a stern tone that all my girls know not to disobey. "Move yourself young lady I won't ask you again".

Dena made her way over to me as slowly as she dared as she wiped the tears off her face and gave her sister's well spanked bottom a satisfied look.

"I hope you are going to give Brie another spanking Mama because she shot one of her arrows at me", she added as she crossed her little arms over her chest and gave me a pouty look now.

I couldn't help shooting Xena a worried look at that.

"Don't worry love it's not as bad as it sound's. Brie thought she was a rabbit or something and she didn't even get close to hitting her with the arrow.

"Well it sounds bad enough, thank the Gods that the arrow did miss her", I couldn't help saying as I gave my baby a stern look.

"You are both going to get another spanking because of this little escapade. You know you're not allowed to leave the safety of the village without having an adult with you. That is what your first spanking is for, your second and more serious spanking after dinner will be because you followed after your sister knowing that she was armed with her cross bow and that my little one makes you just as guilty for what nearly happened to you".

"But Mama", she started to say.

"Don't you but Mama me the only butt I am interested in right now is your naughty one". I said as I lifted her up over my knees and tucked her little Amazon skirt out of the way and pulled down her undergarments. I didn't spank her as long or as hard as I did her sister but I sure made my point. I then sent her back to her corner until dinner was ready.

Stacie arrived not long after that and dinner was soon on the table and the two girls were freed from their corners. Our eldest daughter Evie wasn't joining us for dinner this evening as she was still on punishment guard duty. Eve is seventeen and is almost as tall as Xe she has her dark hair and blue eyes and she is a born Warrior with innate fighting skills that she is just starting to grow into. Once we had all finished eating Xena asked Stacie and Becca to clear the table and take care of the dishes so we could take care of Brie and Dena. I knew that Xena wanted to give Brie her first ever spanking using the back of the hairbrush but she was a little too young for it and a little on the small side. What she had done had certainly warranted a serve punishment, she was lucky that the arrow had missed her baby sister.

"Right you two", I said fixing them both with a stern look. "Go and get yourselves ready for bed and meet us in our room and don't make me have to come looking for either one of you".

I took Xena's hand and lead her to our room as I closed the door I said. "I know you want to give Brie a sound spanking with the hairbrush but you're worried she's a little too small for it. Well I agree with you she is if you do it so just this once we are going to change the rules. What Dena did was just as dangerous and she needs to know that too. So my love you will take her across you knee's and spank her little bottom to a fiery red. I will take Brie across mine and spank her with the back of the hairbrush and by the time we've finished with them we should have made quite an impression that they won't forget in a hurry".

"Gabrielle you want me to spank Dena", she couldn't help asking quite surprised by my suggestion. "I don't think I can do that love, after all she is just a baby I might really hurt her".

"Xena you are only going to spank her chubby little bottom with your hand and if you do end up bruising her little butt then that's all to the good. What she did was dangerous and I don't ever want her to follow someone like that again, she might not get so lucky next time. I would rather my baby girl have a sore and bruised bottom that reminds her just how naughty she has been each and every time she sits down for the next few days than for her to get shot by an arrow".

"I guess you right Gabrielle but I'm really not looking forward to this. I don't mind spanking the girls when they really deserve it and yes sometimes I do bruise and mark them but they are usually old enough to understand why I did it".

"Don't worry Xe; I will make sure that our baby understands why each and every time she moans about how painful her little bottom is. Sounds like it's time to make a lasting impression my love, you ready for it oh Warrior of mine", I asked her as I heard a light tapping at our door. "Come in", I call out. Our girls walked in holding hands and looking very sorry for themselves.

Xena gave me wink and walked over to the chair she usually uses when spanking the girls in our room and sat down before calling Dena over to her.

Our little girl gave Xena a worried look. "Are you going to spank me Mama Xe"? She asked as she made her way over to her and rested her small hands on Xena's knee as she stood before her.

"No baby I'm not just going to spank you I'm going to tan your little behind until you won't want to sit down again for quite awhile". Xena answered as she lifted Dena up and settled her over her knees. Lifting up her sleeping shift she uncovered her cute little butt and began to spank it, letting her know what a real spanking was all about.

Brie noticed the hairbrush laying next to me on the bed as she made her way over to me. "I guess I really messed up this time Mama if you are going to spank me with that thing", she said.

"Your right there Missy what you did was dangerous". I replied as I lifted my hands out of the way so she could lay herself across my lap. I pulled up the hem of her sleeping shift and expose her little bottom.

"You could have really hurt or even killed your little sister or anyone else that might have stumbled across you. You know the rules little girl and you will obey them", I added slapping down the hairbrush hard across her bottom for every word that I said.

"You will be confined to the cabin after lessons for the next two weeks and you will write out the rules one hundred times. Have I made myself clear little girl"? I asked her as I finished off her spanking with a flurry of stinging spanks to her sit spots that I knew she would be feeling every time she sits down for the next few days.

"Yes Mama", she managed to sob out as I pulled down her shift to cover her sore and throbbing bottom as I gently rubbed her back until she got her sobs under some control.

I looked over to Xena and could see she was doing the same for Dena. We let them cry for about five drips of the candle then I lifted Brie off my lap. "Okay little girl it's time for bed your Mama Xe is going to tuck you in as I'm sure she has something she would like to add about all of this. Don't worry neither of us are going to punish you anymore than you have been already". I said as I hugged Brie to me and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "I love you sweet heart pleasant dreams", I added.

"Love you too Mama", she replied as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek in return.

We made our way over to Xena just as she lifted Dena off her lap and stood her on the floor. "Well how did you like you first real tanning from me little one", Xena asked her as she gentle lifted her chin and kissed the tip of her nose.

Dena gentle tried to rub the fiery sting out of her bottom, her lips quivered and her blue eyes were still full of unshed tears. "I didn't like it Mama it really hurts", she replied as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Well you just remember that the next time you decided to do something just as dangerous. Just because your Mama Gee is normally the one that spanks you when you're naughty don't think that I won't turn you over my knee if I think you really deserve a good thrashing again little girl. We both love you too much to let you get away with doing something as dangerous as that, do you understand me".

"Yes Mama Xe", I'm sorry I was so naughty I won't do it again I promise", she added as she wiped the still falling tears from off her cheeks with her hands.

"Good girl now go along with you Mama Gee it's time for all naughty well spanked little girls to go to bed".

"Night Mama, I love you", she said as she took hold of my hand.

We walked into her room and I pulled back her bed-covers and lifted her in as soon as her sore little bottom touched the sheets she quickly rolled over onto her tummy. "Ouch Mama it really hurts", she cried out as more fresh tears fell.

"I know baby try and go to sleep it might feel a little better in the morning". I said as I knelt down and covered her over lightly with just a sheet as it was a warm night. I knew covering with a blanket too would rub against her sore little bottom. I kissed her cheek before standing up and leaving her to cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later I was sitting at my desk that Xena had made for me many seasons ago to mark our bonding day. I was reading through some of my earliest scrolls and I couldn't help but notice that although they are filled with our exciting adventures of those first four turbulent years. They never really told the story of what is was like travelling and living with Xena, the legendary Warrior Princess. So I've decided it's time to put quill to parchment and write about it.

As everyone knows by now we first met when Xena rescued me and my sister Lila from some slave trades. We were down by the river doing some washing when they kidnapped us along with four of our friends. We were quickly rounded up and thrown into the back a cage on top of a wagon and driven away from the village before anyone even realised we were even missing.

Two days later Xena coincidently stumbled across us, she never liked slave traders not even during her worst times as a Warlord. The Warrior Princess soon sent all four men to Hades and then set about freeing us. She knew that we would never find our way home by ourselves so she had no choice but to show us the way.

All of us were in our mid-teens and none of us had ever been this far away from home before. All the girls where more then a little intimidated by Xena's size and bearing, after all she is just shy of being six feet spent most of her life honing her fighting skills she was and still is quiet a formidable woman.

My friends and little sister tended to stay away from her but I was fascinated by her and I wanted to know every thing there was to learn about her. After all this was the first time that I had ever met an actual Warrior and a female Warrior at that too.

Xena also happened to be Ares chosen of legend, the Famous or should that be infamous Warrior Princess. Also known as The Destroyer of Nations because she and her Army had over run and conquered most of the known world at some point. That was until she had enough of all the killing and led her army back home to Greece.

That was the way the Bards were telling the tale, they told of how Xena had tried to order her Army to stand down when they were about to attack a small village not unlike her own home town of Amphipolis.

Her army turned on her that day and made her ran the gauntlet, which left her battered, beaten and near death which of course was the whole point in doing it I suppose. None of her men had expected her to survive the night and they rode off leaving her to her fate. Xena's remarkable recuperative powers are almost as legendary as she is herself and by morning she was able to mount her warhorse Argo and find a place of safety.

Xena's Army quickly fell into disarray after that, it soon disbanded and broke into smaller factions all led by a new wannabe Warlords. Xena didn't know at the time but the changes she felt in her heart were placed there by her true mother Athena the Goddess of wisdom and just wars.

For years Athena had been chipping away at her brother's hold over her daughter. Ares had filled her heart with vengeances and battle lust after her younger brother Lycues was killed by the Warlord Cortez when he attacked her home town. Ares believed that Xena was his own child and Xena believed it too until the fateful day when Caesar nailed us to his damn crosses eighteen and half years ago.

Ares had bedded her mother Cyrene a few times disguised as her husband Titus; he was a solider in the Athenian army and was often away fighting in some battle or other. What Ares didn't know of course was that Cyrene had already prayed to Athena to give her a girl child and her wish had been granted two days before Ares started bedding her.

Xena inherited her goddess mother's formidable fighting skills and her battle strategies soon became legendary. Ares took full credit for all of it not knowing of Xena's true parentage at the time. Once Athena was able to break Ares hold over Xena she wasn't allowed to help out in any other way.

Zeus had decreed that his children had messed enough in his granddaughter's life and it was up to her to make her own choices now. Unable to help her child directly she asked her half brother Hercules to go to Xena and set her on her rightful path of fighting for the greater good. Hercules convinced Xena that her destiny now lay in helping others and spent a few months showing her what a difference she could make in peoples lives.

Rescuing me and my friends was Xena's first taste of doing exactly that all by herself. We had all come through the ordeal virtually unharmed thank goodness. Although I had a few bruises that showed I had taken a beating at some point in the last few days.

Xena tried to talk to me about it whenever she got the chance but I keep changing the subject or asking Xena some questions of my own which I had an almost inexhaustible supply. I told Xena of my love for storytelling and that I longed for adventure and that I wasn't really cut out to be a farmer's wife.

Being the Stoic Warrior type that she was she never commented one way or the other no matter how many times I said it. Having spent three days in her company walking back towards home I realised that I could make quite a difference in the sullen, brooding Warrior's life if only she would let me.

Xena of course would ever consider the idea; for one thing my non stop talking was starting to have an effect on her, only the wrong one. On the last evening that we all spend together she turned to me and said. "The only time you ever stop talking is when you're fast asleep or eating and boy can you eat, where do you put it all little one".

"Little one indeed", I thought slightly indignant, I might only be a little over five foot one but I deeply resented anyone reminding me of the fact. I have my father's temper but thank goodness my mother's kind and loving nature so it's not often that my temper gets the better of me.

Having already asked her a thousand and one questions and thinking my thoughts aloud to her as often as she would let me. I knew that she thought that I saw the world with a childlike wonder."The innocence of youth", was the one and only comment I managed to get out of her at some point.

From the stories that I had heard about her at the time I don't think Xena knew too much about that innocence of youth herself having killed for the first time not long after her fifteenth full season.

All too soon we arrived back home in Potidaea and all my friends were returned to their families. I couldn't help but give it one more try and I asked Xena point blank to take me with her. She refused telling me that I was better off staying at home were I was safe and cared for, before riding off on her large beige warhorse Argo without so much as a backward look.

What Xena didn't know of course was that I wasn't safe at home. My father was the one that had beaten me just a couple of candle marks before I was captured by the slave traders. He didn't approve of my storytelling or of my daydreaming ways as he called them and often beat me for it.

Finding a husband for me was turning out to be more difficult then he thought it should be. None of the local young men wanted anything to do with me, they knew of my ways too and life in Potidaea was hard. They wanted a wife who would work beside them not make up stories about things they didn't know or couldn't understand.

My father had finally found a match for me but he was as old as he was and it was well known within the village that he had a bad temper and wouldn't put up with any nonsense. That night instead of having a happy homecoming I was once again soundly beaten for still refusing to marry him.

I felt that I didn't really have any choice but to run away from home and I set out to find Xena hoping I could get her to change her mind about having me with her. I knew she was heading towards Amphipolis and it was only a two day walk by road. Shouldering my backpack containing one sleeping shift, a change of clothing, a thin blanket and some food. Being mindful of my sore and battered body I set off hoping to catch up to her before too long.

Finding Xena wasn't as difficult as I first thought, she hadn't seen her family in over twelve years and she was more than a little worried about what sort of welcome she would receive. The not knowing was making her anxious and nervous and she decided to stop only two hours into her ride to work off some of the nervous energy by doing some sword drills. Having worked herself into near exhaustion she fell into her bedroll and slept soundly.

I stumbled quite literally upon her camp just before sunrise in my quest to find water. Xena was well aware of my clumsy approach long before she could see me. Knowing that whom ever it was stumbling about in the pre dawn light, they weren't a threat to her or her safety she adding more wood to the fire so she could heat up some tea and waited patiently for whom ever it was to come closer.

When she realised it was me she jumped to her feet and rushed over to me knowing instinctively that I was hurt but not knowing how or why. Sliding the pack -gentle off my shoulders she helped me to sit down on her own sleeping furs before handing me her own cup of hot tea that she quickly sweeten with a generous dollop of honey before asking me what had happened.

I knew that if I had any chance of staying with her I would have to tell her the truth so I told her everything. About my life at home and the way I had always been treated by my father and his plans to marry me off to someone who was just as bad as he was. By the time I had finished sobbing out my story the sun was up and Xena could see for herself the results of my father's handy work upon my face.

I could barely keep my eyes open at this point and she gentle helped me to lie down in her own soft sleeping furs. Leaving me to sleep while she contemplated what to do next, she had told me much later that what she wanted to do was ride back to my house and beat the crap out of my father, but she knew that would only make her feel better and not me.

While I spent most of the day sleeping fitfully, Xena would gently lay a large hand on my head as I whimpered in my sleep and would tell me that everything would be all right and no-one was ever going to hurt me like that again. When I finally woke up, a pot of hot rabbit stew was bubbling away on the fire and I realised that I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday lunch time.

It smelled delicious and I was staving but I also knew from experience that Xena was a pretty atrocious cook. Handing me a large bowlful I cautiously tasted it and was more than a little surprised to find it tasted just as good as it smelled. Xena couldn't keep the smile of her face at the expression on mine and she told me that one of my friends mothers had given her the stew as a thank-you for bring her daughter home safe and sound.

Once we had both eaten our fill Xena helped me up and took me off to a nearby hot spring so I could have a hot bath to help soak away the worst of my pain for a little while at least. I was more than a little shy and quite reluctant to get out of my undergarments at first. The only other person that has seen me completely naked since I was a little girl has been my sister Lila and we grew up together.

Xena wouldn't take no for an answer though and threatened to get me out of them herself if I didn't strip down and get into the water by the time she had counted to three. Blushing from head to toe I unwrapped my chest binding and let it fall to the floor and slipped down my undergarments and stepped out of them and into the hot spring before carefully sitting down in the warm water.

Xena stripped out of her own clothes and got in opposite me and began to wash both our undergarments and the short thin cotton shift she had been wearing under her leather battle dress. Once she had finished wringing out the clothes with her big powerful hands she quickly washed herself before turning her attention to me.

Having let me soak in the warm water for a good quarter of a candle mark she moved beside me so she could wash my hair, neck and back carefully checking my bruises as she did so. Even though her hands were large and callused they moved gently and softy across my bruises. I closed my eyes as she moved in front of me so she could check the rest of them out.

"Nothing broken little one, you'll be as good as new in a week or two. Some of those bruises are pretty deep though", she added as she handed me the wash cloth and soap so I could finish the rest myself. Getting out of the water she got herself dried and put on a clean sleeping shift.

When I had finished washing she held up a piece of dry linen and said, "come on it's time to get out of there your starting to wrinkle".

I stood up and she carefully wrapped the linen around me being mindful of my many bruises as she began to pat me try. Once I was dry enough she slipped my clean cotton sleeping shift over my head and helped me to get into it. Leading the way back to the fire she settle me back down into her sleeping furs and got in beside me.

"That thin blanket you brought will be a little too uncomfortable to sleep on with all your bruises so until you can buy your own sleeping furs you'll have to share mine. I know you're not that sleepy at the moment so do you want to talk about what you want to do now". She asked in a quiet, kind and gentle tone that I hadn't quite expected. In fact that's the way she had been treating me since I first showed up at her camp-site.

"No matter what Xena, I'm not going home", I replied in an uncompromising tone. "If you don't want me to come with you then I'll just wander around Greece by myself".

I think she knew that I was going to say that even before she asked me the question. And she knew that she was going to be stuck with me at least for the time being.

"Gabrielle it's not a question of whether or not I want you with me it's the fact that the road is a very dangerous place. Anything can happen out here and we only have ourselves to rely on. Look it's still at least a good day's walk to Amphipolis why don't we wait and see what happens there before we make any definite plans".

"Okay Xena but I have already told you that I want to travel around and experience life I don't want to get stuck in another boring old village".

"Well only about I thousand times my young bardic friend", I heard her mutter not quite under her breath. "Do you feel up to telling me a story tonight? I really liked the last one you told me and while you tell it I'll make us both a nice hot cup of herbal tea. It well help us to fall asleep so we can get an early start in the morning".

Xena had added a little something into the herb tea to help me sleep and I was soon out like a light long before I had even finished the story. Xena also had a hard time waking me the next morning. We spend the day in quiet reflection as we walked towards Amphipolis I knew Xena was quite worried about her return and I didn't know what to say to help easy her worries.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at her mothers Inn by late afternoon and thanks to Hercules, Xena needn't have anything to worry about. He had made a special trip to Amphipolis to prepare Cyrene for her daughters return. He knew that Xena couldn't start to forgive herself until she was fully forgiven by the one person she really needed to hear it from, her mother.

Cyrene welcomed her daughter with open arms, they were as tall as each other with the same high cheek bones and thick wavy hair although Cyrene's was now streaked with grey, Xena's was and still is as black as night. They stood in the middle of the kitchen just clinging to each as their azure eyes filled with tears.

I sat down on one of the benches that ran the length of the kitchen table and wiped my own tears off my face. I had known how worried Xena was about her mother's reaction to her return and I was busting with happiness at the sight of the pair. This was a better homecoming than even I had dared hope for.

Once the tears stopped Cyrene kissed her daughters soft wet cheeks before leading her over to the table where I sat waiting."So who's this young sweet thing", Cyrene asked smiling at me.

Introductions were quickly made and this time Xena told her mother my story which I was more than grateful for. Cyrene listened with a sympathetic heart as she looked across the table at me. I could tell by her reaction that she thought I was a lot younger than I actually was, after all most people usually did.

"Xena there is no way you can take a young girl like this with you on the road. It's just not safe and I won't allow it. I know what her father did to her was inexcusable, no father should ever treat his own child like that but what you're proposing to do is nearly as bad. Gabrielle will stay here with me, I will give her a good home and she can go to school. I didn't expect her to work here in the Inn full time although she will have some chores to do around the place just like you and your brothers did. I can clothe and feed her with no problems after all I managed to raise you and your brothers after your father died".

"Cyrene I'm not as young as you seemed to think I am", I said looking into her eyes. "I have just turned Seventeen full seasons and as I told Xena I don't want to stay in a Village. I want to become a bard and to do that I must live life and experience some adventure. Thank-you for your kind offer but I really want to travel with Xena and well, if she won't take me with her then I will just have too set off on my own".

Cyrene's gentle blue eyes looked full of worry as she expressed the same concerns that Xena had over my safety on the road. Reaching across the table she lightly stroked my bruised cheek before cupping my chin to make sure I had her complete attention. "Gabrielle sweetie if you ever change your mind you will always have a home here with me. I mean that so don't you ever forget it".

My sea green eyes filled with tears once more as I thanked her and promised that if I ever changed my mind I knew where to come.

Cyrene nodded with that as she let go of my chin and to my surprise pushed the table towards me as she grabbed hold of Xena's right ear in her left hand and began to pull her head down towards her lap. Xena gave a surprised squawk that was most un-warrior-like and had no choice but to go where her mother wanted her to go unless she wanted to lose an ear.

It soon became apparent that Cyrene wanted her daughter draped over her knee's as she let go of her ear and grabbed the back of her brown leather battle dress and pulled her firmly across her lap into the prefect position for a spanking.

Wrapping her right arm tightly around her waist she held her in place as she flipped up the back of the pleated and riveted skirt of the battle dress and the thin cotton shift that was underneath it. Pulling down her undergarments she began to spank her daughter's bare backside with a passion before Xena even had a chance to protest about it.

Cyrene spanked Xena long and hard and soon brought her back to fresh tears. Once her backside was a hot fiery red from the very top all the way down to the middle of her thighs she stopped spanking and released the tight grip she had of her waist and gently rubber and patted her daughters back in a soothing manner as she said."You are now fully and complete forgive for everything that you have done over the last twelve years, do you hear me daughter".

Through her sobs Xena managed to ask. "For everything Mama, even Lycues"?

"Especially Lycues baby, that was never your fault to begin with. I lost two children the day he died at least now I have one of you back".

With no thought of her still stinging backside Xena lifted herself off her mothers lap sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug that would have crushed anybody else's ribs.

"I love you Honey and I'm glad you finally decided to come home. If you ever leave it more than a few months between visits again without sending me word. I will come and find you and put the pair of you over my knee's and spank your backsides with that back of my hairbrush have I made myself clear little one".

"Yes Mama, very clear", Xena answered the parental tone without a second thought but she did add. "You know Mama we are the same size now I don't think you can call me little one any more".

"Xena baby you will always be my little one no matter how big you are. I have called you that since I first time I held you to my breast I'm not going to stop now".

I could hear the love in Cyrene's voice at that moment and it made me miss my own mother very much and once again my own tears began to full.

We ended up staying at the Inn for a month Cyrene couldn't bare the thought of us leaving any sooner. Cyrene felt that she not only had her daughter back but that she had found another in me, as I found out the painful way one afternoon.

We were both eager to make themselves useful around the place and about two weeks after we arrived all traces of my bruises were gone. For the last two nights I had been telling my stories to the customs of the Inn and both Cyrene and Xena agreed that I had a natural talent for it. I never felt more alive than when I was telling my wondrous tales.

Xena and I were sharing her old bedroom it only had the one bed in it but it was large enough for the two of us. Xena would often wake up in the mornings to find me cuddled up tight to her. That morning she was able to get out of bed without waking me, she left me to dream while she started her self appointed chores.

Even though I was a farmer's daughter I hated getting up early. I didn't have any choice at home because my father saw to that. Although I was used to getting up early the late nights were beginning to tell on me. For most of the morning yesterday I had been moody and snappy without even realising it, after lunch Xena told me to go take a nap.I refused too of course saying that just because I was on the small side and looked like a child it didn't make me one and that at seventeen full seasons I was too old to take naps.

To which my rather large and quite formidable friend replied far too calmly for my liking. That I could either take myself off to bed for a nap or she would see to it herself. If that happened I would be going to bed with a well spanked backside and I wouldn't be able to stay up late to tell any more stories for the rest of our stay at the Inn.

I knew that she meant it by the determined look in her eye; it was the same look that Cyrene had given her before she had been soundly spanked. With a heartfelt sigh I knew I had no choice but to take myself off to bed and I ended up sleeping the afternoon away much too my embarrassment but Xena being the good friend that she was never mentioned a word about it.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen by mid-morning where the smell of fresh baked bread filled the air making my tummy rumble, it seemed like a long time since dinner the night before. Feeling more like my old cheerful self again thanks to all the extra sleep, I walked into the kitchen with a big smile plastered on my face.

Cyrene smiled back at me and gave me her usual greeting of, "morning cutie", as she kissed my cheek warmly and handed over my late breakfast and a nice big mug of cold milk.

I couldn't help smiling even more at the sight of the milk. From the very first morning Cyrene had firmly stating that Xena had grown up on the stuff and that's why she was so big and strong. The fact that Cyrene herself was big and strong and that her daughter took after her in every way possible seemed to escape her notice. I took after my own mother by being small and slight but physically strong. Years of miscarriages trying to have the son her over bearing husband so desperately wanted slowly sapped her of all her strength. It was only the thought of leaving her two little girls alone with such a bear of a man that kept her hanging on for as long as she did.

While I was eating Cyrene asked me, if I minded going to the market for her this afternoon as she needed some things but she didn't have the time to go herself as she still had a lots of baking to do. Xena had already excused herself from the much hated chore by stating that she intended to spend the afternoon doing some sword drills that she had neglected of late. My face quite literally lit up at the thought. I loved going shopping and I told Cyrene that it was the only thing that I would miss about village life when I was on the road with Xena.

At that point Xena walked in the back door with her arms full of firewood that she had been chopping. Once again she took the opportunity to tell me that I could always stay at the Inn with Cyrene where I would be nice and safe and could shop to my hearts content.

My smile disappeared fast and I could feel my temper rising. "Xena I've already told you many times already that I love being here, your mom is so thoughtful and kind but I won't stay here. If you're so worried about my safety while we are on the road then why don't you teach me how to use a sword? That way at least I can defend myself if I have too".

The teasing tone and the smile disappeared from off her face now as she pointed a finger at me and said. "No way Gabrielle it takes years of practice to learn how to use a sword properly and holding a weapon only makes you more of a target anyway. If you insist on coming with me then I am going to set down some ground rules that you will have to follow without exception.

The first one being you will remain unarmed at all times that includes sticks and stones. The second being you will keep away from any fighting no matter what. Last but not least you will do as I say when I say without arguing or asking why because there might not be time for me to explain myself to you.

If you deviate from any of these rules even in the slightest of ways I promise you, you will find yourself over my knees the first chance I get. And I will spank your bare butt until you won't want to sit down for a week. Are we clear on this young lady because I am not messing around here Gabrielle"? Xena's azure eyes snapped with fire and all I could do was nod in agreement.

"Good at least we've got that settled", she added as she walked over to me and dropped a kiss onto my blond hair. "Beside's my young friend you are a very talented bard and not a warrior and I think even you have to admit that I am warrior enough to keep us both safe if you do as you are told".

With a sigh that seemed to swell my chest to twice its size all I could do was agree with her.

Xena turned then to go back to her wood chopping.

I finished eating and drained the last of my milk under Cyrene's watchful gaze. She could see the disappointment in my eyes but she couldn't help but to agree whole heartily with her daughter.

"You know Gabrielle I don't allow weapons in my Inn any more I've seen too many drunken fights end badly over the years because people had weapons. I know that it's seems I little unfair to you that Xena of all people should lecture you on not fighting when she is the epitome of all that. But she does know what she talking about, perhaps a small part of her regrets ever picking up a weapon and learning how to use it and she doesn't want you to have the same regrets".

I wasn't in the mood to listen so I got up to wash my plate and mug trying my best to ignore Cyrene and her comments. Wiping my hands dry on a linen cloth I finally shot Cyrene a disgruntled look and I couldn't help saying. "What ever". In the classical sulky adolescent tone that has always and will forever more landed them in trouble with their elders.

I turned and picked up the shopping basket that already had the shopping list tucked into the bottom weighted down by a small money pouch. I had hardly moved towards the door that led to the main room of the Inn when I felt a stinging slap across my backside. Feeling a restraining hand on my shoulder I half turned and looked into the angry eyes of Cyrene.

"That is your first and last warning little one I will not tolerant such bratty behaviour from you. It will do you no good to sulk either young lady because Xena will not change her mind and I will just end up putting you over my knees and spanking your bare bottom if you persist with it". The intense blue eyes held the same determined look that I had seen directed at Xena and I knew how that had turned out because I had a ring side seat for it at the time.

So why on earth I did what I did and I said what I said was a complete and utter mystery even to me. Pulling my shoulder out of Cyrene's grip I replied as cocky as I dared. "I've had enough with your daughter treating me like a damn five year old I don't need you bloody well starting too".

Cyrene reacted to my words in an instant; she took the basket out of my hands and dumped it back down onto the table. Sitting down on the bench she took a tight grip of my right wrist and pulled me firmly cross her lap. Lifting the hem of my long dark brown skirt up over my bottom she lifted it again from behind my knees and pulled it onto my back. Quickly putting her right arm around my waist she was able to hold my skirt and me in place without any further trouble. Pulling down my undergarments to the middle of my thighs she didn't make me wait as she lifted her left hand up to her shoulder and brought it down with another stinging slap across my backside.

I cried out partly from the surprise of it but mostly because it had hurt like Tartarus, before my mind could process just how much it hurt more stinging slaps were adding to it by the second.

Cyrene started to lecture while she spanked in complete mother mode now. "Well Gabrielle you have behaved like a little bratty five year old and in this family this is how we deal with such bratty behaviour. If I ever hear you cursing and swearing like that again little one I will wash you mouth out with soap".

Xena came rushing back into the kitchen still holding the axe she was using and skidded to a stop when she heard her mother's words.

The stinging slaps quickly turning my poor bottom a deep fiery red and left me on the verge of tears.

"And I'll take my hairbrush to your bare backside and I promise you little Miss that you won't be able to sit down in comfort for a week".

I was now sobbing for all I was worth and Cyrene knew that she had spanked me as much as I could handle at the moment. And just like she had done with her own daughter she now used her spanking hand to offer me comfort as she told me that my spanking was over and that I was forgive for acting like a little brat.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it", was all I could sob out. "I know you and Xena just want to keep me safe".

Xena set her axe down on the table and replied. "You bet your little stinging bottom we do". Kneeling down beside me she ran her hand lovingly over my hair offering her own comfort as she added. "I don't know what you said to mom but I bet you won't be saying it again, right little one", in that half teasing tone of hers.

Cyrene gentle pulled up my underwear over my throbbing bottom and allowed me to stand up.

"Oh gods no", I cried wrapping my arms tightly around Xena as she stood up too. "I had forgotten just how much a good spanking can really hurt", I half mumbled into her chest.

"Well it's a good thing for you that I'm not wearing my armour because all these tears would have surely rusted it thought by now and it wouldn't be half as comfortable to snuggle into either".

"I'm sorry", I said pulling away when I realised just when my face had been buried. "I didn't mean to do that", I added as I wiped the last of my tears from off my face.

"Its okay sweetie we are here for you no matter what you need. Whether that's a shoulder to cry on, or in my case a chest", she said with another little teasing smile. "Or a stinging backside or even getting your mouth washed out with soap for cursing and swearing, right mom", she added winking over at Cyrene.

"Most definitely", Cyrene replied cupping my face in her two hands as she kissed my forehead before pulling me into a tight embrace had left me half smothered in her chest now. "Just don't make me have to spank your butt too often little one", she warned as she leaned down to drop another kiss on top of my head.

"I'm sorry Cyrene I don't know what got into me; I've never sworn or cursed like that before. I really will try to stay out of trouble from now on although I have to tell you that I never managed to stay out of trouble for very long at home. I was always getting beaten for something my father thought I had done wrong".

"Well you won't have to worry about anyone beating you any more little one no matter how badly you behave. You will just end up getting a good bare bottom spanking each and every time you earn one, right honey", she added looking over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Oh yes most definitely, I promise you Gabrielle it will be each and every time without fail. So you just keep that in mind the next time you think of doing something naughty that might get your little butt in serious trouble. Now how about we all have a nice cup of tea before we get back to our chores I think we could all use one". Xena replied trying not to laugh at my slightly pouty expression as I realise just how many spankings I might end up getting travelling around with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Two candle marks later having finished getting everything on my shopping list I was heading back towards the Inn when I past a stall selling all sorts of weapons. I really did want some sort of weapon but I knew I would have to keep it a secret and well hidden, so that ruled out any kind of sword.

I concentrated on knifes and daggers. I knew I couldn't keep on in my boots like Xena did or hang one of my skirt belt but maybe I could hide one somewhere else. The man behind the stall was explaining all the daggers to me but I was only listening with half an ear as I realised that there wasn't any realistic way I could keep a weapon secret from Xena. That was until him mentioned a breast dagger.

"A what kind of dagger", I asked not quiet believing my ears.

"A breast dagger Miss you slide it down between you breasts and the only person who knows it's here is you".

"Well won't you cut yourself pulling it out", I couldn't help asking slightly naively.

"No", said the man holding it up so I could get a good look at it. "You see it's comes with its own safety case. You just have to make sure it's a snug fit and you won't have any problems".

Without stopping to really think about what I was doing I brought the dagger. Not only disobeying Xena and her no weapons rule but also disregarding Cyrene's rules about wearing weapons in her Inn too. You would have thought given the fact that my bottom was still more than a little warm and tender from my earlier spanking that I would have given my decision a little more consideration. But no I was just too impulsive for my own good at times and once again I had made a wrong choice.

"Would you like it wrapped", he asked.

"No thanks I'll wear it now so I can get used to the feel of it". I replied as I popped it down my top and wiggling it about until I had it nestled between my firm slightly larger and a handful breasts. "Well can you see it"? I asked the man as I looked down at my own chest.

"No Miss looks like its tucked away nice and safe to me", he replied with a happy smile as I handed over the dinars.

"It feels safe there too", I replied. "Now all I have to do is learn how to use it without cutting myself". I half mumbled under my breath as I walked away.

I got back to the Inn and dropped Cyrene's shopping off and asked her if she needed me to do anything else as I felt a little tired and I wanted to take a nap before dinner.

"No sweetie you go ahead and take your nap I've got everything in hand here. Thanks for asking though", she said as she kissed my cheek.

I had no intentions of taking a nap but I needed somewhere private and safe to practice pulling out my dagger and throwing it. I soon discovered that it had a little catch at the side that helped keep the protective case in place and it was releasing it without looking that was coursing me the most trouble. It had taken me the rest of the afternoon just to master it. What I hadn't realise was that when Xena had called me for dinner I hadn't quite reattached it properly.

Once the three of us had finished eaten we were all busy taking drink orders and feeding Cyrene's customers. During this busy time the protective covering began to slip down my chest binding but I was unaware of it until I felt the side of the blade cut into my right breast as I leaned over to set someone's dinner down in front of them.

Xena just happened to look over at me at the time and noticed the look of pain that crossed my face. I quickly placed my hand over my chest to stop the dagger from moving any more as I straitened up very slowly.

Rushing over to me Xena couldn't help asking. "What's the matter Gabrielle"?

"Oh God's Xena I think I've cut myself", I half whispered back.

"On what", she couldn't help asking as she looked around me with a puzzled expression on her face.

I didn't have a choice I had to tell her, "I'm wearing a breast dagger". I replied in the same half whispered tone I had been using as I looked down at my chest and moved my hand away slightly. Sure enough blood was seeping through my blouse and on to my hand.

"You are in so much trouble little girl", she replied as she scoped me up in her arms trying not to jostle me about too much. "Keep you hand there and try not to let that blade move any more", she added as she carried me into the kitchen as carefully as she could.

Cyrene looked up as Xena carried me into the kitchen. "What's going on? Gabrielle sweetie are you okay", she asked giving me a concerned look as Xena set me down on the kitchen table.

"Where's your healer's kit mom", Xena just asked without answering her questions. "Gabrielle's cut herself and I think it's going to need stitching".

"I'll get it, Cyrene replied before asking the dreaded question. "How did you cut yourself sweetie", as she pulled her healers kit out of a basket and took it over to were I was sitting with Xena standing over me with a dark brooding expression on her face.

"Well Mom I think Gabrielle thought she was being quite the smarty-pants this afternoon when she went out shopping for you. You see she brought herself a breast dagger thinking that she could keep it hidden from us and we wouldn't know about it. Only I don't think she's feeling quite so clever now are you". She replied as she gently moved my hand out of the way so she could show Cyrene the blood that was seeping through my top as she held the dagger in place with her other hand.

"Mom I need you to cut open Gabrielle's top so I can see what I'm doing I don't want to cut her anymore than she is already". Xena added in a softer more caring tone that Cyrene had heard her use often when her little brother Lycues was hurt or scared.

Mother and daughter worked quickly and quietly and I soon found myself sitting on the kitchen table bright red in the face as I tried to sit still while my top was cut open and both my breasts came into view when Cyrene cut through my chest bindings as well. Xena could now see what she was doing without any more fear of accidentally cutting me as she threw the breast dagger down on the table.

Cyrene threaded the smallest bone needle she had knowing that Xena would need to stitch the inch long cut in the side of my right breast.

Xena placed five neat little stitches into the cut before she went over to the wash basin to wash the blood off her hands.

Cyrene looked down at me and said in her best disapproving tone. "Right young lady get off that table and go and get yourself cleaned up, you only need to put on your sleeping shift so don't bother with anything else because you're not going to be needing it. You're earned yourself two sound spankings tonight for this little stunt one from Xena for buying that stupid dagger in the first place and another from me for wearing it in my Inn".

I slipped off the table and couldn't help saying hoping to get myself out of some of the trouble I was in. "You know Xena wears daggers in her boots is she going to get a spanking too".

Cyrene's eyes filled with sadness for a second or two before the anger returned full force once again as she calmly replied. "I know Xena wears daggers Gabrielle and I also know why she wears them. There are a lot of people out there that still hold a grudge against her and I for one am glad that my daughter is not stupid enough to go anywhere completely unarmed in case they come looking for her.

As for you little girl you were told only a few candle marks ago that you weren't allowed to have a weapon of any kind under any circumstances. As you can't seem to do as you're told if you're left to your own devices. I'm going to get you ready for your spanking myself. At least that way I know that what you are doing is what you are supposed to be doing for the first time today". Delivering one stinging slap across my backside to get me moving she placed her hand in the small of my back and marched me off to our room.

Once there she wasted no time getting me out of my clothes then to my complete embarrassment insisted on washing me from head to toe before putting me into a clean sleeping shift.

Sitting down on our bed and being mindful of my stitches she pulled me over her knees and flipped up my sleeping shift and started to scold while she spanked my bare butt once more. "When I tell you to do something little girl I expect you to do it without trying to get other people into trouble. Now get your naughty little butt back in the kitchen and stand in the left corner by the swing door and wait there while we decide what we are going to do with you".

"Yes Ma'am", I said through my tears as she pulled me to my feet. I ran out of the room without saying another word and headed back into the kitchen. I didn't even look for Xena as I buried my nose in the corner that I had been assigned too as I wiped the tears off my face.

Cyrene arrived a few minutes later and I heard something heavy land on the table just as Xena walked back into the kitchen having served some more of Cyrene's waiting customs. "Well I think one of us should give that little girl a good dose of the hair brush and I think that it should be you, Xena. She needs to know right from the start just how serious you are about these new rules that you have set out for her and what will happen to her naughty little butt when she disobeys them.

"I don't know if I should use a hair brush on her mom after all I have quite a powerful sword arm so my hand can pack quite a wallop".

"I know that dear but Gabrielle is going to earn quite a few bare bottom spankings from you over the next few moons while you are on the road together. She needs to know what the most sever spanking from you is going to be like.

Her father has beaten her black and blue since she was eight summers old and apart from the odd spanking that her mother gave her she has little she has no experience of anything else. You need to prove to her and yourself that although her bottom is going to be bruised and painful for many days it's not the same thing that her father did to her.

You are going to have to be a father, mother and best friend to that child now. It's going to be your responsibility to make sure she's kept safe, warm and well fed especially with her appetite. You are also going to have to be the one to punish her when she's naughty, comfort her when she sad and make sure she knows that she's loved and well cared for.

That is no easy task and the hardest part of all that is the punishing, Xena. Most of the time a good sound spanking is going to be all that she needs but when she puts herself in danger or does something dangerous that scares the hell out of you. You are going to what to thrash her so she doesn't do it again.

I know all about that from personal experience with you and your brothers. Xena you know what it's like from the receiving end because only the Gods know how many times I thrashed you while you were growing up but it's different when you're the one doing the thrashing.

You already care for Gabrielle and you don't want to hurt her any more than she has been already but baby it's not the same kind of hurting if you do it properly. When I had to thrash you, you always knew why you were being thrashed and once it was over I would tell you that you were forgiven and loved.

I would then put you to bed and hold you while you cried and I would sing you to sleep. Once you were asleep I would cry my own tears because of the fright that you had given me. I didn't cuddle you so much because you needed it but because I needed it too. My baby was safe and whole and in my arms although you would have a very sore bottom for a few days. You also stayed out of serious trouble for at least a moon or two".

"Mama I'm sorry I never realised. I always thought that I had the hardest part of all those thrashing but I guess you really did though didn't you".

"No baby I think we both did and I think someone has waited long enough for her punishment already don't you".

"Did you give Gabrielle a spanking in the bedroom for wearing that blasted dagger"?

"No Honey I just gave her a quick reminder not to try and get other people into trouble and to do as she's told. You can have the honour of giving her a good hand spanking before you thrash her with the back of the hair brush after all that's what you used to get when you were really naughty wasn't it".

"Yes Ma'am, it sure was".

"Right then I'll leave you two alone and see if any of my customers needs anything".

"Torris just came in a few minuets ago with two of his friends they were looking for supper".

"I'll take something out to them then. Oh and sweetheart you stay with Gabrielle for as long as she needs you tonight, Torris can help me if I need it and I'll tell everyone that there will be no stories tonight. I should think that quite a few of them that will be disappointed to hear that".

"Thanks mama", Xena replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Xena waited until Cyrene had left the kitchen before calling me over to her.

"I don't want to come over there Xena if I'm just going to get a spanking when I get there", I mumbled back.

"Gabrielle you know this is going to be more than just a spanking you have already broken rule number one today are you sure you want to break rule number three as well".

"No I guess I don't but I don't want a thrashing either Xena".

"I know you don't but we don't have a choice here. You broke the rules when you brought the dagger, you also wore the dagger and you got found out. Now it's time to pay the price little girl and if I have to come over there and get you, you will receive ten extra swats with the hair brush on the back of you thighs before you get your hand spanking. Your disobedience is always going to be punished little one do you remember what the third rule is".

"Sort of, I have to do what you tell me to do whenever you tell me to do it".

"Good so you do know that rule let's see if you can obey it Gabrielle. Come over here please and we will get this unpleasant business over with. I won't ask you again young lady".

I turned to face her she didn't look angry just sad and I realised that Cyrene had been right. This first spanking was going to be just as painful for Xena as it was going to be for me. I walked up to her feeling sorry and guilt and I could help saying. "I'm sorry that I brought the dagger and I know I'm going to be even sorrier when you've finished with me".

"You better believe it little one", she replied as she guided me over her lap and settled me into the perfect spanking position. As soon as she pulled up my sleeping shift I started to cry.

"Save those tears Gabrielle because you sure are going to need them later", she added as she started to spank me. My bottom was still a little bit pink from Cyrene's earlier spanking Xena quickly turned it a fiery red. Slapping me really hard twice on my sit spots turning my sobs in to howls of prostest, she stopped spanking at that point and began to rub my back with her spanking hand.

"That little girl was fifty hand spanks and from now on your spankings are going to range from between twenty-five to a hundred spanks depending on what you're done wrong. How since this has to be one of the hardest thrashing that you will get from me we still have another fifty to go".

Without waiting for me to reply not that I could of done, she once again began to spank me in the same pattern of stinging spanks she had used before. Right cheek, left cheek, right sit spot, left sit spot, right thigh, left thigh. I couldn't believe how painful it was, I had snot and tears on my face and my bottom felt like it was on fire.

My attempts to get off her lap only resulted in her holding my more tightly as slapped my thighs a little lower then she had been as she said quite sternly. "Stop struggling so much you are going to pull out your stitches.

I tried to reach back with my left hand to shield my throbbing bottom but she gentle grabbed it and tucked it down between us as she said. "Gabrielle I mean it", as she landed stinger after stinger on my sit spots now. My sobs instantly turned into howls of anguish.

"That little girls makes it an even one hundred". She had finally stopped spanking me and was now rubbing my back. I hiccuped and sobbed and tried to get myself under some sort of control.

Xena said in a calm and almost conversational tone. "Now let's turn our attention to the hair brush, my Mama's most favoured spanking implement although she has used on occasion a large wooden spoon, a moccasin slipper and once a switch. As you heard me saying earlier the hair brush packs quite a wallop and will leave deep bruises and will raise a few blisters too. So with that in mind my young friend you will only receive between ten and fifty spanks with the hair brush".

Her hand left my back and I felt her turn slightly I knew she was reaching for the dreaded hair brush. "Please Xena don't use the brush I'm sorry I've learn my lesson I won't touch another weapon PLEASE". I shouted in my panic as I felt the coldness of the back of the brush touch my flaming hot cheeks.

"Sorry Kid we both need me to do this", was her only answer as she lifted the brush and brought it down across my right cheek with a stinging blow that brought another howl from me. The same spanking pattern began to commence once again and I completely panicked and screamed and shouted and tried everything I could to get off her lap and away from that painful sting. Nothing worked and I soon worn myself out, I lay limp across her lap and just howled and cried and prayed that the torture would end soon.

"Right that's it Gabrielle your thrashing is over", Xena said as she placed the last two stingers across my sit spots and placed the brush back on the table. "I know that hurt sweetie and your backside is a throbbing mass of fire but I need you to sit up and look at me".

She was kidding right I couldn't help thinking. I don't think I will ever be able to sit down again. I felt her hands on either side of my waist as she gentle lifted me up in her powerful arms and turned me slightly sideways before sitting me back down on her lap. One of her arms encircled me and pulled me in close as she kissed my hair. I leaned into her shoulder and sobbed even more.

"Gabrielle sweetie I'm sorry that I had to do that but you needed to know just how serious I am about all this. You're been spanked and I know you feel sore, sorry and miserable put I want you to know that I care about you very much and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.

Even if that means that I have to spank you butt into this sorry state again. In such a short space of time you have come to mean a great deal to me and I don't want anything bad happening to you. This is the first time I have felt anything like this since before my little brother died, I couldn't bear it if any thing happened to you too".

I looked up to see Xena wiping her own tears off her face. I felt guilty and ashamed that I had brought my big powerful friend to tears because of my own selfish stubborn pride."Oh Xena you were right when you called me Miss Smarty-pants". I managed to say as I got my sobs under control and my breaths came in shuddering gasps that were a little bit painful.

"I thought I was being clever and smart by buying the breast dagger. I thought I could get away with having a weapon without you knowing about it. I was wrong and you were right to punish me for it, ever if it hurts like Tartarus. Please don't cry I'm sorry I won't do it again". I finished as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I know you won't little one it's all right all is forgiven", she replied returning my hug just as tightly as she kissed my hair again.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until Cyrene opened the swing door. Taking one look at our tear stained face she walked over to the water basin and picked up a couple of squares of rag. Wetting one she walked over to us and washed the tears of Xena's face first before turning her attention to me.

"Well I don't need to ask if you did a good job Xena I think the whole town heard her". She said with a soft smile as she wiped of the tears and the snot. "Torris and I had to hold back half the Inn because they wanted to come in here and rescue this little one". She give Xena one of the dried squares so she could dry her face with it.

"I'm sorry sweetie I had to explain what happened and why you were being punished so harshly". Holding another dried square up to my nose she asked me to blow as she added. "Would you mind coming to the door to say good night so that they know that you are all right apart from having a very sore bottom".

"I'm sorry Cyrene I didn't mean to course you any more trouble". I said as I slid off Xena's lap with a wince and a sharp intake of breath as I took her hand that she was holding out to me

We slowly and stiffly in my case made our way over to the doorway I blushed from head to toe when Cyrene swung the door open and I found myself facing a Inn full of poeple that had heard me crying and carrying on while I was so soundly spanked.

Cyrene wrapped her arm around me and dropped a kiss onto my hair as she said. "No trouble little one, just a few concerned neighbours wanting to make sure you're okay. They all come to hear more of your wonderful stories".

I looked up at her with half a smile. "Well if I don't have to go straight to bed I guess I could tell them a story or two".

Xena came up behind us and said. "The reason you are supposed to go to bed after a thrashing is because all that crying takes a lot out of you and normally leaves you feeling a little head-achy, exhausted and tired. Are you sure you're up for telling stories tonight that's was quite a thrashing you took Gabrielle. I sure they won't mind coming back tomorrow night instead".

"No Xena I'm all right honest, just as long as I don't have to sit down any time soon. I would really like to stay up and tell some stories if I'm allowed too please", I asked giving her my best whipped puppy look.

Cyrene and Xena exchanged looks but it was Cyrene that finally said. "Okay little one you can stay up and tell two stories but than it's straight off to bed with you and no arguments".

I turned around and threw my arms around Cyrene and gave her a hug forgetting all about the fact that I was only wearing a thin cotton sleeping shift. My bright red glowing bottom could be seen through it. Leaving the whole room with no doubt what so ever that I was completely justified in making the amount of noise I had made while being thoroughly spanked.

"Hay Sis", Torris shouted out from his seat. "By the looks of that backside I don't think the kid will be able to sit down any-time soon, did you have to trash her so hard"?

I blushed bright red again as I spun around and said. "Excuse me I'll just go and put on my cloak or something". The whole room roared with laughter as I fled.

That night I had a hard time getting to sleep I just couldn't get comfortable. My bottom throbbed and pulsated and that was the only think I could think about. The only comfortable position was on my tummy. When I woke in the morning I found myself half laying on Xena with her arms wrapped around me holding me gently. She smiled down at me and said, "I won't ask how you slept because I knew you didn't sleep properly until I got you all snuggled up here on top of me. How are you feeling this morning"?

"The truth", I said, "it still feels like Tartarus and I don't think I am never going to be able to sit down again".

"Well I've got some bad news for you, you've got no choice. One of Mom's rules no matter how painful the thrashing you have to sit down at meals and no cushions or pillows are allowed. Mom used to say she didn't go to the trouble of thrashing our butts just to give us something soft to sit on afterwards".

"Oh Gods Xena your not serious are you".

"I'm afraid so, she won't let you skip a meal either in case you were wondering if you could get around it that way. You'll just have to grit your teeth and grin and bare it. Oh and another thing you'll do yourself no favours by bolting your food down either because she'll only eat slower and you won't be able to leave the table until everyone has finished eating".

"You're not going to make that rule number four any time soon are you".

"I don't know I still thinking on it but Mom does have a point. What's the point in even spanking someone if you're going to give them something comfortable to sit on afterwards? A spanking is a painful consequence for doing something you shouldn't have been doing in the first place. So for the lesson to be fully learned the person who got spanked should feel its full effects. So yes my young friend that is going to be rule number four".

"Great just great I wish I had kept my mouth shut now". I said sounding a little sulky as I got out of bed as carefully as I could so my bottom didn't touch anything. "I meant that as a joke Xena, I didn't think you would seriously consider it".

"Well I have and it stay's and you had better watch that tone of yours you know Mom isn't overly keen on it. Although she wouldn't spank you again in your current state she will punish you in other ways. Like making you sit down while you peel spuds and carrots or something similar at least that's what she did with me and the boys. I've been thinking over for the last few days and I've come to the conclusion that Mom has adopted you Gabrielle whether you like it or not.

"I think so too and you know what Xena I do like it. I miss my own mama so much at times it's nice to have someone worry and care about me again. I know that Lila loved me but she really didn't understand me no-one in my home town did. Why is it so easy for you, your Mom and your neighbours to except me the way I am, no-one but my mama ever did before". Tears filled my eyes and I had to look away. I had wanted to join Xena on the road because I wanted to ease some of her loneliness and it looks like she was going to ease some of mine too.

"Come here you", she said as she got out of bed and wrapped me in her big strong arms and held me close. "I don't know what's wrong with the people of you village Gabrielle but you are a very special person and I'm glad you came into my life, and I know Mom is too".

Breakfast that morning wasn't any fun and I hardly had any appetite but Cyrene made me eat everything on my plate before she would excuse me from the table. I found myself chores that I could do standing up like washing our clothes and brushing the floor and wiping down all the tables of the Inn.

By the middle of the afternoon I was more than ready for a little nap and I was soon sound asleep. Xena called me down to dinner and once again I found myself sitting down on the hard uncomfortable bench. My backside was still very sore and I knew that it was bruised and a little blistered because I had taken a good look at it before coming downstairs.

It throbbed like crazy but unlike the beatings my father had given me I completely understood why Xena had spanked my so soundly. Even thought I hated to admit it even to myself I had thoroughly deserved it and I knew without a doubt that Xena would spank me just as soundly again if I disobeyed her rules.

The next week passed in painful reflection for me and by the time it was market day again most of my bruises had disappeared and I could sit down in comfort once more. That morning at breakfast Xena suggested that we go shopping together as we needed to stock up on supplies that we would need for our life together on the road.

I had earned quite a few dinars in tips thanks to all the storytelling I had done and I was looking forward to spending some of it. I brought a new sleeping fur that also come with a leather waterproof outer cover for when it rained just like Xena one. A good frying pan, a warm woollen cloak with an outer waterproof over cloak that could be worn with it or one it's own. A good pair of walking boots and Xena suggested we look at some better clothing as my long skirts would soon get all muddy and torn up walking in the woods and open fields.

We soon settled on a mid thigh length russet skirt with a blue trim with matching cross over top that left my midriff bare. It would be more comfortable to walk in especially in hot weather. I also brought the similar outfit in blue with a green trim and Xena said that since I had the money it would be a good idea to buy a couple of pairs of warm leggings and a couple of warm tops for when the seasons changed.

I also brought a new waterproof pack that I could carry quite comfortable on my back that not only held all my new purchases but also quite a few scrolls a couple of bottles of ink and a few quills too. I also brought some new sleeping shifts a couple of thin cotton ones and two warmer woollen once and some new undergarments.I have never owned so many new clothes before and the best thing was I had paid for them out of my own money.


	6. Chapter 6

We left Cyrene's Inn a week later, I had worn my new boots in and had gotten used to wearing the shorter skirts and more revealing tops. Xena had tried to get me used to riding a horse she wanted me to have my own one but I have always been afraid of them ever since I got bitten when I was about four years old. I preferred to walk anyway as it allowed me to concentrate more on my surrounding and the stories that they seemed to inspire in me.

We were heading for the Amazon territory. Xena was on very friendly terms with their Queen Melosa. Xena wanted the two of us to meet. I couldn't believe I was going to meet Amazons. I had heard stories about them my whole life but I had never see one never mind meeting one of them. In my village the only thing women were allowed to do was help their husbands on the farms, clean houses and raise families.

We were about a half a candle marks walk from the village when Xena signaled me to stop talking. I did straight away as I had already been sounding spanked for not doing so on two occasions already. The first time was only a day into our time together on the road.

A group of bandits had came riding down on us and Xena had signaled me to be quiet but I was so wrapped up in my new story that I was practicing that I didn't even notice until it was almost to late. The second time was only last night despite the fact that I spend the day walking I wasn't very tired last night.

I told Xena two stories while we sat around our little campfire eating dinner. Xena had caught and prepared the meat while I had cooked it along with a few wild vegetables. We settled into our sleeping furs, as we were in the habit of sleeping side by side we saw no reason to change it.

I slept nearest the fire and Xena slept on the outside with her sword and chakrum by her side. We snuggled down to sleep but I just couldn't drift off. I looked up at the stars and I asked Xena what she through they were made of.

"I have no idea Gabrielle but it's getting late and we have an early start in the morning so I suggest you get some sleep".

I took no notice and carried on with my own observations. "I think they must be very big candles because they seem to flicker no flicker is not the right word more like twinkle. Yes that's it they twinkle, why do you think they twinkle Xena".

"Gabrielle I don't know and at this moment in time I don't care, now go to sleep please".

"I once saw this woman who had a diamond ring that seemed to sparkle and twinkle do you think that the stars could be made of diamonds Xena".

"Gabrielle, stop talking and go to sleep", she replied in a stern tone.

"If they are diamonds or giant candles how did they get in the night sky Xena"?

"Gabrielle why is it you can never do as your told the first time of asking". Xena said as she sat up and pulled back my own sleeping fur and hauled me across her lap. My sleeping shift was lifted up as she started to lecture me as she began to spank my now bare behind.

"Why must you always learn the hard way? When I say something I mean it young lady. Your backside is going to pay each and every time you disobey me Gabrielle. You might not be tired tonight but I sure am and I've asked you three times to stop talking. You chose to ignore me and that my young friend is never a good idea. Well I hope you're happy now because you finally have me talking". Xena landed stinger after stinger for very word that she said and I couldn't help hoping that her lecture would end sooner rather than later along with the spanking.

"I'm sorry Xena", I managed to sob out, "I didn't realize you were so tired. I will pay more attention next time I promise".

"You had better young lady or your backside is going to feel a repeat performance", she added as she stopped spanking and pulled my sleeping shift back down. "When I say it's time for bed that means it's time to go to sleep, is that clear young lady".

I pushed myself off Xena's lap as soon as she gave my bottom a gentle pat to let me know it was alright to do so. I got onto my knee's and gave my poor throbbing bottom a gentle two handed rub to help easy the sting or at least I hoped it might.

"Yes Xena I got the message loud and clear no more talking for me once you say its bedtime no need for repeat performances I understand. Shutting up right now", I quickly added as Xena gave me a stern look. I got back into my sleeping furs without another word as Xena lay back down and rolled over and took no further notice of me.

I quickly rolled onto my tummy and buried my face into my pillow hoping it would muffle my sniffles as I quietly cried myself to sleep as I rubbed my still throbbing bottom.

I listened carefully and could just make out the sounds a fighting off to our right. Xena pointed to a large bolder and said, "Gabrielle go and tuck yourself behind there and stay hidden till I come back for you. You are not to come out from behind there for any reason, if you as so much as stick your head out to see what is going on and I find out about it. You are going to be one very sore and extreme sorry young lady is that clear".

"Yes Xena", I replied as sullenly as I dared as I made my way over to the bolder knowing now was not a good time to argue with her.

I had been there for about ten drips of the candle when a young girl stumbled into the clearing just in front of me. I could see that her right shoulder was dislocated leaving her unable to use her arm, she also had a cut over her left eye that as dipping blood down the side of her face.

A bow and quiver was slung across her back and she had a short sword hanging off the belt around her waist. In her left hand was a large stick or some kind of poll that she was using to help her walk. She was wearing a pair of brown leather boots, a brown leather cross over bra top much like my own and a short brown leather skirt.

She made it as far as the first tree on the other side of the clearing before she collapsed against it groaning softly. Without any thought of Xena's warning I crawled out of my hiding place bringing a water skin and a healer's kit with me. I wanted to see if I could be of any help to her. She didn't look much older than I was and I could see that she was in a lot of pain.

"Hello my names Gabrielle", I said to her, I'm a friend of Xena's, the Warrior Princess she went to help with the fighting and left me here. Sit yourself down and I'll see if I can do anything about your injuries".

I helped her to sit and handed her the water skin. "I don't know much about dislocations", I told her as I unrolled my healers kit. "I have some willow's bark that will help with the pain". I added as I gave her some to chew on.

"Thanks", she said taking it off me and popping it into her mouth. "I'm princess Terris and my sister is Queen Melosa", she said between chews, "we know Xena quiet well".

Terris's eyes went wide and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Without thinking I picked up Terris fallen pole and turned to meet the man that was charging towards us. I swung the pole around wildly and managed to catch him across the temple knocking him out cold.

Before I had time to think or react two more young amazons came spiriting into the clearing from behind us and pulled up short when they spotted Terris. One was just a little taller than Terris at about five four with a mop of unruly blond curly hair and light blue smiling eyes. The other girl was a couple of inches shorter than Xena at about five nine, with dark brown eyes and jet black hair that was tide back in a ponytail. They were both dressed in the same style of clothing as Terris.

"By the Gods", the blond one said as she knelt down besides Terris, "What did you do fall out of a tree or something, you've only been out of our sight for about a quarter of a candle mark. We didn't bring a healers kit with us", she said giving Terris uninjured shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright I have one", I said dropping down beside her. "I didn't know what to do for her shoulder though I gave her some willow bark to chew on for the pain".

"No time to pop it back in now Effie", the other girl quickly added as she pointed towards two more men that were fast approaching us as she pulled out her sword from the scabbed on her back.

Effie stood up and withdrew her own sword and said to me. "Leave her shoulder for now and just take care of the cut above her eye, dislocations can be tricking things if you don't know what you're doing. Give her a little bit more willow bark to chew on while we take care of these guys".

Once the two men had been taken care of and I had finished cleaning and stitching the cut above her eye she couldn't help asking her two friends. "Why on earth did you guys follow me, you know how much trouble we are going to be in"?

"Well we couldn't very well let you run into danger all by yourself now could we", Ephiny said as she once again knelt down beside her friend. "You really should have waited for us Terry you know we would have come after you anyway".

"Besides we are the best fights of our age mates and we wanted to try our skills too". The taller of the two added with a smile over her shoulder as she kept an eye out for anymore approaching fighters.

Before any of us could do or say anything else the Amazon all clear wrung through the woods and we were soon joined by some of the older members of the Amazons war party. None of whom looked at all pleased at finding the much younger Amazons in the clearing. I swallowed hard when I caught Xena's eye as she led Argo over to us.

"You three are in so much trouble", one of the older Amazon's said.

"Make that four", Xena said holding out her arm to the Amazon who grasped it in a warrior's handshake.

"Xena it's good to see you again my friend, I take it this young one belongs to you then".

"Yes Weapons Master Magda, her name is Gabrielle and she seems to have a hard time following my orders".

"I'm so sorry Xena", I replied before Magda could answer. "But you see Terris was hurt and in pain and I couldn't stay hidden when I knew I could help her".

"She swings a mean staff too Xena, have you been teaching her?" Epony couldn't help asking although she made sure she didn't catch her own mother's disapproving eye.

Xena shot me a look and I knew that I would be sleeping on my tummy for the foreseeable future once again. "No I haven't, in fact Epony, Gabrielle is forbidden from even touching weapons so she shouldn't have picked it up let alone used it. Isn't that right little one", she asked me as she knelt down beside Terris to take a closer look at her dislocated shoulder.

"Yes Xena and I'm sorry but I really didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened. I just reacted without thinking", I started to say.

"Gabrielle now is not the time or the place to discuss this but we will be discussing it and quite thoroughly while you are laying over my knees getting your bare bottom soundly spanking once again young lady. As for you Terris what in Hades are you doing here"? She asked as she quickly whipped up her arm by the elbow as her shoulder joint popped back into place making her grimace with pain.

"Getting her butt into as much trouble as your young friend now seems to find herself in Xena".

We all turned to look at Queen Melosa as she stepped into the clearing surrounded by four of her royal guards. "Little sister not only have you disobeyed me once again but you have also broken our tribal laws. I will not have you flouting them so casually.

You three get back to the village and take Xena's young friend with you. Terris get yourself checked out by the healer first and then I want you all to wait for us in the council chamber. By waiting for us I mean I want you all standing in a corner with your undergarments down to your knees and the back of your skirts tucked into your waistbands. Have I made myself clear"?

"Yes my Queen", Ephiny said as she and Epony stood at attention and brought the right arms up and tapped their fists against their chests over their hearts as they bowed their heads.

With a nod from Xena I said, "I'll get my stuff", as I run back to the boulder to pick up my backpack.

Terris was helped to her feet, looking at her sister she started to say sorry.

Melosa shot her little sister a stern look and replied in her best regal tones. "As Xena has already stated this is not the time or place for excuses, explanations or apologies. Just do as you have been told for once and wait for me back at the village you will have plenty of time to explain yourself once you are over my knees too".

"Yes Melosa", Terris replied standing a little straighter and dropping her eyes so she didn't have to look at her sister's stern gaze anymore.

Ephiny picked up my healers kit and rolled it back up before handing it to me as I rejoined them. I tucked it into my backpack and settled it on my shoulders.

Xena stepped towards me and pulled me in close as she looked at Ephiny and Epony. "There are not that many people that I would entrust with the care of my young friend here but you two are defiantly among them". Dropping a kiss on to my head she said to me, "be good and don't get into anymore trouble I don't think your butt will be able to handle it.

"I don't think it will either", I replied as I pulled away from her, "see you soon and you know you don't have to hurry on my account", I added as I walked away.

Given the fact that Terris was only seventeen springs old and her friends were just twenty. They hadn't even finished their warrior training yet and shouldn't have even been armed with swords let alone try and join the skirmish. Queen Melosa had forbidden any Warrior under the age of twenty four to engage in skirmishes without her express permission unless the village it's was under attack.

We walked back towards the village all of us a little nervous at what awaited us once our elders returned. "We've really done it this time", Ephiny couldn't help saying.

"You can say that again", Epony replied. "I think we might even end up getting the strap this time".

"No-way", Terris replied, "the strap is only for Warriors who disobey orders. My sister will make it very clear to all of us that we are not warriors just yet, only disobedient children. We are going to have our bare bottoms soundly spanked over someone's knee before we three at any rate are officially punished as children in front of the rest of the village sometime this afternoon".

"Yes and I don't think it will be the only official punishing we get this time either, my mum looked far from happy with us too. We all know that the Weapons Master has the right to thrash our backsides for taking swords without her knowledge or permission. I think we will be wearing our punishment skirts for at least a week for this latest little stunt".

"Punishment skirts", I couldn't help asking.

"Yes they are really half skirts that tie around the waist and they leave your backside on display as you're not allowed to wear undergarments with them. Amazons are firm believes in corporal punishment and every infraction of the rules is punished in this way and once you've been officially punished you have to wear a punishment skirt so that everyone can see how thoroughly you have been thrashed".

"Well I'm glad Xena doesn't make me wear one of those it's bad enough being spanked by her in the first place without everyone seeing for themselves the end results".

"You disobey tall, dark and dangerous on a regular basis, wow kid you've got more guts they I've gave you credit for".

"Well I don't do it on purpose Epony I can assure you; Xena's spankings are quite painful".

"I can imagine because she swings a mean sword too. By the way you can call me Pony and the shorter, cuter one over there is Effie, I only ever get called Epony when I'm in trouble".

"Which is most of the time", Effie replied as she winked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah well it's not always my fault I'm usually just following you two into trouble. May I remind you both that I said this was a very bad idea the moment we heard there was slavers in the area?"

"Yes Pony you did say that and that's why I didn't tell you two I was leaving. It's not my fault that you decided to follow after me anyway once you realized I had left".

"No it was Effie's idea to come after you. You know how protective she is of you you're like our little sister. It's not as if we even got to join the fight anyway we only got to take care of those two guys. What in Hades happened to you anyway Terry"?

Terry couldn't help turning a lovely shade of red as she replied. "Effie was quite right I did fall out of a tree. I didn't want any of our Amazon Warriors to spot me before I had a chance to join the fighting. I just picked the wrong branch to stand on it must have been rotten because the moment I put my weight on it, it collapsed under me. I only managed to snag another branch with one hand as I tried to brake my fall and that's how I dislocated my shoulder. I cut my forehead trying to climb down the tree using one hand".

"Well next time Terry just tell us what you are up too so we can either spank you ourselves or come with you. You know we love you Kido and we don't want anything bad happening to you because of you pigheadedness. You could have been seriously hurt going off like that, you were very lucky this time little sis", Ephiny gentle scolded her much younger friend.

"I know Effie and I'm sorry but I knew you two would opt to come with me and I didn't want you guys getting into trouble too. I knew I would end up getting at least one official punishment for doing this".

"Terry we have been your unofficial Royal Guards ever since you first started warrior training over ten seasons ago. No matter how many official punishments we end up getting that is never going to change Kido", Pony added with a soft nudge with her elbow.

It turned out that the only person to be hurt on the Amazon side was Terris. So Xena, Queen Melosa and her Royal guards alone with Weapons Master Magda and her life bonded mate Stephiny. Who also happened to be Ephiny's heart mother, headed back towards the village leaving a small band of Amazon's behind to burn the dead slavers.

"Well Xena your young friend seems to have lots of courage and spirit. Did I hear right that she's not allowed too touch any sort of weapon let alone know how to use one. Isn't that a little dangerous being who you?"

"No Melosa, Gabrielle was brought up by an abusive sheep herder and she doesn't know the first thing about weapons or fighting and that's the way I want to keep it".

"I understand that my friend but I think you are going to have to teach her to at least know how to defend herself in case she gets attacked again".

"Gabrielle wouldn't have needed to defend herself if she had done as she was told and stayed hidden behind that damn boulder", Xena replied some what angrily.

"Xena she has a good and kind heart to you seriously think she will ever stay hidden if she knows someone is hurt or in pain and she can do something about it". Melosa asked taking no notice of Xena's tone.

"No I don't suppose she will, but I hate to think of her fighting. Damn it all to Hades Melosa I don't want her getting hurt or killed she is just a kid".

"Xena there will be no safer place for her than at your side whether you are fighting or not. At least you will be able to keep an eye on her and know that she is safe. The Staff is a good defensive weapon it will only take us about one Luna cycle to teach her how to use it properly. You could carry on with her lessons once you leave here, beside's she has a true Amazon heart and I would like to adopt her into the tribe".

"You know my mum wanted to adopt her too, I don't know what it is about that kid that brings out the protective side in people. When I first saw how battered and bruised she was I wanted to kill her father, Gods how could he do that to her".

"I don't know little sister and you know I'm all for corporal punishment has you have had a taste of it yourself from me a time or too. Fists should never be used to discipline anyone let alone a child".

"Talking of corporal punishment I've got to thrash her butt once again because she disobeyed me by picked up a weapon and using it. Gods I understand why she did it but what would of happened if she had missed when she swung at that guy".

"Then Xena we would both be mourning the loss of our love ones. Gabrielle did the right thing and for the right reasons take heart, in that my little sister".

"I do Melosa I just hate having to thrash her because of it"?

"Disobedience should always be punished you know I'm a firm believer in that too. If Gabrielle decided to become an Amazon why don't you let her have a taste of real Amazon discipline? Our three are all going to get a sound bare bottom hand spanking from us the moment we get back to the village. Their official punishment won't take place until later on day. If Gabrielle agrees to be adopted by the tribe why not let her share in the official punishment too".

"I think I need to fully explain things to her first Melosa. I don't what her thinking that I am going to be leaving her here".

"Take all the time you need my young friend".

We were all waiting in the corners with our bare bottoms on display awaiting the displeasure of our elders when the door opened and we heard Melosa say,

"Well it's nice to see you lot can do as you are told some of the time".

One of the Royal guards took a straight backed chair from around the large table in the middle of the room and placed it front of the throne. Melosa sat down on it and called her sister over to her.

Three of the other Royal guards evenly spaced three more chairs so that they were facing the queens. Xena took the first chair nearest to me and Magda took the next leaving the last for Stephiny.

Terris made her way slowly over to her sister as she was hobbled by her undergarments.

"What can you possibly say to me that will justify your behavior this time", she asked in a stern tone as she pulled Terris over her lap and got her settled into the prefect spanking position.

"I only wanted to test my skills; it's not fair that only warriors over the age of twenty four can engage in battles Melosa", Terris started to explain.

Raising her hand she started to spank with firm hard swats as she began to lecture. "Little sister a battle isn't only about your skills but it is so about luck and team work. None of our Warriors were hurt today because they all knew exactly what they were doing. In the past too many of our young warriors have died because they rushed into battles they had no right being in. When you are ready, well trained and at the right age you will be allowed to join battles but not until then. You have earned yourself this sounded spanking from me for leaving the village after I told you not too. You know you have also earned yourself an official punishment, which you will receive in front of the whole village before the celebrations tonight". At that point she stopped the spanking so Terris could answer her.

"Yes and I'm sorry", she managed to sob out. "I won't do it again I promise".

The spanking started again this time every spank as aimed at her sit spots. "You had better not because you haven't even finished your basic warrior training yet never mind battle tactics. If you ever pull another stunt like this again Terris I'm going to thrash your bare butt with my sword belt is that clear young lady".

"Oh great Artemis yes, please Melosa no more my butt's on fire". She cried out as her reached back with her hand to try and cover her flaming hot cheeks.

"Move that hand young lady I haven't quite finished with you yet".

Terris must have moved her hand because the spanking started again. Twenty six more hard stinging slaps were once again aimed at her sisters sit spots and thighs, before Melosa was finally satisfied. "Right young lady get yourself up and get back in that corner and don't you dare rub either. Ephiny and Epony front and center please".

The two girls moved as fasted as they could as they were equally hobbled by their undergarments. Standing at easy so they could keep their undergarments in place they waited for their Queen to pass sentence on them. "I know you two are good friends of my sister and love her like a true sister. I also know you view yourselves as her unofficial Royal Guards. Once again you two helped save her life again today and for that I will be forever grateful but I can not and will not allow you two to break our rules and laws either.

You two haven't finished your warrior training either so you'll both you officially punished like children too in front of the whole village later on today. Weapons Master Magda has also expressed her extreme displeasure at all of you for taking swords out of her armory without her knowledge or consent. For that you three will also receive an official punishment in three days time in the training grounds administered by her in front of all warriors in training. Your mothers have also agreed to spank you both right here and now before we return home to prepare for this afternoons official punishment. So for now I leave you in their capable hands, you are dismissed".

The two girls gave the Amazon Royal salute before turning and making their way over to the waiting laps of their mothers. Stephiny had been life bonded to Ephiny's birth mother Eustacie three years before Ephiny was born. When Eustacie died five years later Stephiny agreed to raise Ephiny as her own. Two years after that she life bonded with Magda and the two women have been raising the two girls between them ever since.

I didn't expect to be called until after their spanking had taken place so I was a little surprised then Queen Melosa called me front and center just as their spankings began. I made my way over to her not knowing what to expect.

"Gabrielle I know you disobeyed Xena and you are expecting to be thoroughly thrashed by her for doing so but before that happens I would like to thank-you. You risked your own life not to mention your backside to help my sister and that is something I never take lightly.

Xena has explained to me her rules about you owning and using weapons. I understand her reasons for doing so and if you were both to leave here as planed in three days time I would total agree with her. However I would like you to seriously consider became an Amazon so you can learn how to us a fighting Staff properly. Xena has agreed to stay in the village for a month so we can teach you the basics and she will carry on with your lessons once you both leave here.

The Staff will be the one and only weapon that you will be taught how to use and it will be up to Xena to say when you are good enough to use it fully. You have a good and brave heart and I would be proud to call you one of my Amazons. Don't give me an answer now, talk it over with Xena and you can give me your answer before the official punishments later today. Now it is time for you to get your well deserved spanking because disobedience will always be punished no matter what the reason or how good your intentions are".

"Yes Queen Melosa", I replied no knowing what else to say at that point. I turned after bowing my head and made my way over to Xena and I was pleased to see that there wasn't a hair brush in sight. If Xena planned to spank me with one she was going to do it in private which I was more than grateful for as I remembered my last painful performance while being spanked with one.

Xena administered my hundred hand spanks in her usual efficient manor and I was sobbing before she had even reached the half way stage. Once the spanking was over I was sent to stand over by the wall again, I couldn't help but notice the three crimson backsides of my new friends facing me. After about ten trips of the candle Queen Melosa told us to pull up our undergarments and straight out our skirts before she dismissed us.

Xena already had my pack slung over her shoulder when I turned around her face her. "Come on lets get ourselves settled in we have a lot to talk about", she said to me as she turned towards the door of the council chamber.

I followed Xena into the cabin that would become our home whenever we stayed at the village. Xena's stuff had already been dropped off by one of the Amazon's that had taken care of Argo. Dropping my pack down by her stuff she sat down on one of the chairs by the small table and called me over to her.

I dropped my eyes as I made my way over to her thinking that the time had come for me to receive the second half of my thrashing. Xena must have guessed what I was thinking because she said not unkindly, "not for the moment Gabrielle I just want you to sit on my lap while we talk".

I sat down gingerly and Xena wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me in close. "Gabrielle before we get to the serious stuff I would first like to say that I am proud of what you did for Terris today".

I looked up at her in total shock I ever excepted Xena to say anything like that.

"The reason you were spanked was because you disobeyed me and not because you tried to help someone. So from now on you have to make the choice of whether helping someone while you are being disobedient is worth the spanking you will receive afterwards. Because my young friend you will be spanked each and every time no matter the reason are we clear on this".

"Yes Xena very clear".

"Good, now you know what you did wrong today and you know that you still have fifty spanks with the back of the hair brush coming to you. The reason you are not over my knee's getting them right this minute is because of Queen Melosa's offer. I want you to seriously think about this because if you say yes then you will also have to face an official punishment from Queen Melosa this afternoon. I don't know if your new young friends told you but the Amazon's are firm believes in corporal punishment. If you became an Amazon you will be subjected to their punishment system while we are staying here as well as mine".

"Yes they did tell me that and they also mentioned the punishment skirts would I have to wear one of those too Xena".

"Yes I'm afraid you would and every one will get to see your well punished little behind it is part of their punishment process. Queen Melosa knows that you disobeyed me by picking up a weapon and using it. That is what you will be punished for. The Amazon's have strict guide lines for official punishments that are age related. Young Amazon's don't start warrior training until they are seven full seasons old and from that time they can and will be officially punished if they deserve it. From the ages of seven to ten they are only hand spanked and have to wear the punishment skirts for only one day. From ten to thirteen they are spanked with a slipper and still only have to wear the punishment skirt for a day. From thirteen to fifteen they are spanked with a small paddle which is very much like the back of my hair brush and have to wear the punishment skirt for two days. From fifteen onwards there are thrashed with a thin arrow shift which is known as the Artemis Arrow it has the arrow head snapped off, it is similar to a switch. This is what Queen Melosa will use on you it is very painful and will leave a thin long welt mark that will blister and bruise. I don't know how many Queen Melosa is planning on giving you but it won't be any less than six and no more than twenty-four and you will have to wear a punishment skirt for three days".

"TWENTY-FOUR", I couldn't help shouting as I pulled away for Xena.

"Yes twenty-four that is the most that is given in any one day and they are given in groups of six. If a young warrior in training is sentences to more than twenty-four they will have to wait three days before they can receive the rest of their punishment. I have never known of anyone receiving more than forty-eight but you can always ask Queen Melosa if anyone has".

"I don't know if I can handle twenty-four Xena, gods I don't know if I could handle six. It sounds much worse than your hair brush and I have I hard time handling that".

"I know sweetie and as I said it will be very painful and you will have a very uncomfortable time but you're going to have an uncomfortable time anyway whether it is from the hair brush or the Artemis Arrow".

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to learn how to use a Staff Xena?

"I would love to say no but I can't do that anymore. You have proven today that you are never going to do as you are told when someone else is in danger. I think learning the Staff is a good idea but there will be rules and guidelines that you will have to follow and your bottom will pay the price if they are not. So the question is do you think it's a good idea my young friend knowing that not only will I be spanking your naughty bottom if you need it but that someone else might also too".

"That bit I'm not too thrilled about nor about having to show my bottom in pubic but I do think it's a good idea and I will try my hardest to keep my bottom out of trouble from now on".

"Good girl what do you say we unpack and then I'll show you around the place and we can let Queen Melosa know you have decided to come an Amazon".

"It sounds like a good idea to me"?


	7. Chapter 7

At that point I stopped writing and lay down my quill as I groaned softly and leaned my head back as I massaged my stiff neck. Xena walked up behind me and placed her large hands on either side of my neck and leaned down so she could place a soft kiss on my forehead and said. "Let me take care of that for you love, have you finished for the evening".

I couldn't help letting out a soft moan of contentment as I looked up into the cobalt blue eyes of my much loved wife. Nodding my head slowly as Xena's fingers worked their magic on my stiff shoulders and neck I felt myself relax total as I closed my eyes.

"You know you never did tell me what Evie said to you to earn five nights of the most boring guard duty possible".

I opened my sea green eyes and they were twinkled with amusement as I replied. "Well she didn't really say it to me per-say she kind of mumbled not quite under her breath that she thought the staff drills were a bloody stupid waste of time".

"Bloody stupid, Mama Gee", Xena couldn't help saying as she lifted her right eyebrow.

"Yes Mama Xe, bloody stupid. So I gave Evie a little one to one demonstration on just how effective those particular drills can be. Every miss hit was punished by a swift whack across her backside which left a lasting impression I'm sure, if the discreet rubbing of the effected area afterwards was any indication. I called a halt to the little demonstration after a dozen or so well aimed hits and informed Evie that she would be on punishment guard duty for the next five Evenings to help with her growing impatience".

"Well she had better not let me catch her swearing or those 12 whacks you gave her will feel like love pats by the time I'm finished with her".

"I know dear that's why I didn't tell you at the time". I said as I closed my eyes again and groaned softly.

At that point the cabin door opened unexpectedly and we both turned towards it. All we needed to see was the guilty look on our eldest daughters face to know that once she was in trouble.

Quickly hanging up her bow and quiver on their hooks by the door she turned to face us. Taking a deep breath and fighting back her tears she said. "I'm so sorry Mama Gee but Megan and I were caught making out by the Captain of the guard. Cynthia said she has no choice but to report us both to Mama Xe in the morning".

I closed my eyes as this time waves of disappointment and anger washed over me. I took a deep calming breath before fixing my daughter with a stern look as I stood up. "Evie how could you let this happen you knew better than to behave like that. What on earth were you thinking if you were thinking at all? As soon as Megan turned up tonight you should have sent her home".

Evie's blue eyes that are so much like her Mama Xe's were filled with unshed tears of shame. "I couldn't do that Mama because I was the one that invited Megan to join me tonight. All we were going to do was talk honest but things got a little out of hand when".

I didn't let her finish what she was going to say as I cut in with, "well you can say that again Missy. You had no right to invite Megan to join you while you were on punishment guard duty in the first place. I can't believe that your auntie Effie and auntie Pony would let her join you anyway".

"Well they didn't exactly know she was meeting me". Evie said looking completely guilty once again as she dropped her eyes from my stern gaze. "Megan told her parents she was going to spend the evening with her Gran-ma Stephiny. That was my idea, you know how forgetful she is these days she would remember Megan stopping bye but not how long she stayed if it was ever brought up".

"Evie you know better than to tell a lie or get someone else to lie. I can't believe this, go and get yourself ready for bed your Mama Xe and I need to discuss this and decide what your punishments are going to be".

"Yes Mama", was all the tall seventeen year old could say as she dropped her head in shame and embarrassment as she walked passed us and headed off down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Xena wrapped her arms around her me from behind and dropped a kiss onto my blond hair.

I leaned into Xena nestling the back of my head into her chest and I let out a deep sigh.

"You know", Xena said so softy that I could just about hear her. "I remember another Amazon princess that almost got caught making out one afternoon when she was supposed to be on punishment guard duty".

Despite my anger and disappointment I found myself smiling at the memory too. That was until my thoughts turn to the consequences of what happened to me afterwards. "No almost about it oh Warrior of Mine, Stephiny knew exactly what I had been up too and marched me straight off to Queen Melosa without even letting me explain not that I could or would anyway. Melosa left me in no doubt that she was an expert at bare bottom spanking after I refused to tell her who I was making out with. I had to go straight to bed and was told to stay there until the next morning which meant I had to miss out on dinner too and you know how much I hate doing that. The next morning after breakfast I was officially punished in front of the whole village for dereliction of duty. I received twelve strokes of the Artemis arrow but Queen Melosa never did again ask me who I was making out with".

"That was because she never needed to my love I had already confessed to being the guilty party. I realized that both Stephiny and Melosa were unlikely just to let the matter drop and I couldn't let you face the consequences all by yourself. I think they were both a little relieved that it was me you were making out with. Melosa had already guessed that I was madly in love with you and she was more than a little worried about what my reaction would have been if you were messing about with one of your age mates. So you weren't the only one that ended up with a very sore backside because of our very heated goodbye kiss that afternoon. I received twelve stokes of her sword belt across my bare butt before I left for that three week visit with Magda to their sister villages. That was one of the most uncomfortable trips I can every remember taking".

"You never told me that before", I couldn't help saying with a slight smirk as I thought of my wife bending over and letting someone thrash her bare backside with their sword belt. I knew that Queen Melosa viewed Xena as a younger sister and had had punished her in her younger days if she thought she needed or deserved it. I knew that Cyrene occasionally cuffed Xena across the ear when she was being partially cheeky but apart from that first visit home I don't think ever heard Cyrene even threaten Xena with another spanking.

"I guess it slipped my mind until now, besides when I finally returned home I had other things on my mind".

Before either of us could say anything else there was a light tap on the front door. This time Ephiny's curly headed appeared as she asked. "Is it all right if we come in"?

"Yes we might as well get this sorted out now". Xena replied.

Ephiny walked in pulling Megan in behind her and they were closely followed by her wife Epony. "I guess Evie told you guys what happened then".

"Only the barest of details", I replied pulling away from Xena's embrace. "I can't believe our daughters pulled a stunt like this Effie they should have known better".

"Your right about that, they were brought up to know better. I just don't know what's going on with my eldest lately. I guess I have haven't been paying her as much attention as I should have done if she thinks she can get away with pulling stunts like this that's for damn sure. Well things are going to change from now on because I will not have my daughter lying to me and sneaking off to do as she damn well pleases".

Ephiny replied in angry tones although she kept her voice low knowing that our other daughters would already in bed and sound asleep just like her own little girls were. Turning her stern gaze to Megan once more she reached down and slapped her smartly across the backside as she added.

"According to Amazon law you are still a child and you will be treated like one until you turn twenty one full seasons old just like everyone else. If that means I have put you over my knee and spank your bare butt every day for the next four full seasons just to help you remember that fact than you had better believe that I'm going to do it too young lady".

"Yes Mama I know you will", Megan replied dropping her head down and stepping back hopefully now out of range of her Mama's stinging slaps. Already wishing that she could give her smarting bottom a soothing rub having lost count of the amount of times her Mama had spanked it during the short walk over here and knowing that she still had a proper spanking to get through before this night was over.

I couldn't help but noticed her wince as she moved away from Ephiny slightly. Even though I was disappointed and annoyed at both her and Evie's actions I knew that my god daughter had already suffered through a flurry of stinging spanks from her mother tonight.

I have found myself being similarly treated to the stinging slaps of Ephiny's hard hand on more than one occasion over the years. Ephiny had taken me into her heart after our first meeting and she took her role as older sisters every seriously. Whenever she found me in a place that she thought I had no right being in, she would march me home to either Xena or Queen Melosa to be properly dealt with.

The time that sticks in my mind the most also happens to be the first time I ever tried Amazon Ale. Xena and I made frequent trips back to the Amazon village in those first four years before we set up home here permanently. Xena had gone off to join one of the hunting party's on a three day trip as winter was closing in fast and the larger game were getting ready to head south. I was left in the care of Queen Melosa with orders to behave myself and stay out of trouble.

The first day I joined in with the Staff classes and was quite surprised to find out how much I had improved under Xena's tutelage since our last visit. It was hard for me gauge my skill level while sparing with Xena as she was such a master at using one although she rarely used it herself as she preferred her sword. I had managed to win all my sparing sessions that afternoon and I was feeling quite pleased with myself.

Later that day while I was in the bathing chamber I was asked if I wanted to join in a little celebration of my achievements by three other young warriors in training. They told me that they had managed to get hold of the keg of ale and were planning on toasting my success after the evening meal. I jumped at the chance because Xena ever let me drink anything but apple cider or milk even though we stayed in Inn's all the time. I wanted to know what real Ale tasted like.

Effie and Pony had both turned twenty one and had become full Warriors and were now Princess Terris's official Royal bodyguards. The two of them had set up home together and had given each other betrothal bracelets but they weren't planning on a full bonding ceremony for a couple of years.

I knew that drinking was forbidden under Amazon law until you were of the magical age of twenty one so this had all been discussed in hushed tones in case any of the full warriors or elders might over hear us. I had asked Queen Melosa's permission to spend the evening in the meeting hunt with the other young warrior's in training. Melosa had gladly gave it knowing that Terry would be with me and that meant by extension that we would both be watched over by Effie and Pony.

I had no idea at the time that Melosa was quite worried about the fact that I was such an innocent in the ways of love and sex. I was an easy target for the more aggressive sexual members of the tribe and Effie and Pony had been given instruction by both Xena and Melosa to make sure I was kept safe and unmolested.

I slipped out of the meeting hunt using the excuse that I needed to use the latrine and met up with my three new friends as arranged. I had no idea that both Effie and Pony were out looking for me when I failed to return within a few candle drips. They both knew of all the clandestine meeting places of the young and it didn't take them long to track me down.

I was just about to take my second taste of the frothy ale when all of a sudden the cup was taken out of my hands. I was pulled to my feet and my bottom was smacked hard half a dozen times by an irate Ephiny as she grabbed my hand and marching me back to Queen Melosa hut spanking me the whole way as she scolded me about my irresponsible behavior.

Pony told the other girls to leave the Ale where it was and to head home so they could tell their parents about what they had been up to as Queen Melosa was about to find out all about it. Queen Melosa was less than impressed that I had snuck off, lied and been caught drinking with a group of girls that she had been secretly worried about.

I found myself over her knees and my bare bottomed spanked before I had a chance to open my mouth and explain not that it would have made any difference even if I had tried. The next morning all four of us received an official punishment of twelve strokes of the Artemis arrow in front of the rest of the Amazon's in training for drinking under age.

"Megan sweetie, why don't you go and join Evie in her room while we discuss what happened tonight", I said trying to shake off my memories.

Megan was thankful to get away from her Mama's stinging hand for now.

Once Megan left Ephiny, Epony and Xena sat down at the kitchen table while I busied myself making us all some tea.

"You know I really don't know what's got into that daughter of mine. I still can't believe she lied to me tonight", Ephiny said with a sad sigh.

"Well from what Evie told us she played a big part in that, she told us that it was her idea". I said as I put a cup of tea down in front of Ephiny and Epony a few minutes later.

"I think there was more going tonight than just those two wanting to make out with each other". Xena said as she accepted her tea from me as I joined them at the table.

"Well whatever the reason we still need to discuss their punishments. As Queen I will have to thrash both their butts with the Artemis arrow in front of the whole village tomorrow because Evie was supposed to be on guard duty".

"As it was already a punishment guard duty I don't think we can just let her repeat the twenty hours either". Xena added.

"Well I think they should both repeat the twenty hours and on different nights. The nights they aren't on guard duty I think they should learn and be able to recite word for word some of the more obscure Amazon laws". Ephiny said with a little smile as she sipped her own tea knowing this would be the worse punishment for her daughter. After all they are going to have to learn them at some point anyway".

"Two hours of early morning chores should also be thrown in too", Epony added. "After all they planned this and disregarded the fact that Evie was already being punished. We need to make sure that they don't disregard any of our punishments never again".

"Well that takes care of the official punishment but what about the unofficial one. Evie deserves a good spanking for thinking up this little stunt". Xena said. "As Gabrielle gets to thrash their bare butts tomorrow and I get to set their early morning chores I think it's only fair that you two get to show your displeasure at their antics tonight".

"I'm all for that", Effie replied. "Pony can take your long leggy daughter over her knees as that will be a much better fit. I want my daughter to know that there is no way I will never put up with her lying to me. A good over the knee spanking will help reinforce the fact that she is still a child and I am her mama".

"I think we are all agreement with this and Megan has been a getting a little too big for her britches lately. The night isn't getting any younger and I haven't had my supper yet so let's get started", Pony replied.

"Yes they both deserve it, they planned it, they lied to pull it off and they both should have known better than to even try it. A good spanking from you two should help reinforce the point that none of us are happy about their latest stunt". I couldn't help saying with a slightly sad sigh myself now.

"I'll fetch the girls", Xena said as she stood up.

Xena knocked gently on her daughter's bedroom door before she opened it to find the two girls holding hands and looking very sorry for themselves as she said. "We are ready for you now".

Evie already knew that she would be in for one hell of a spanking for upsetting me this evening but she had expected her mama Xe to be the one doing it so she was a little surprised when I said.

"As we both get to punish you two tomorrow we thought it was only fair that your aunties get to show their extreme displeasure at your activities tonight. You two have stepped way over the line with this little stunt and you are both going to be well and true sorry for it by the time we are all finished punishing you for it. Evie get yourself over your auntie Pony's lap as she gets the pleasure of thrashing your bare butt tonight, Megan you can get yourself over your Mama Effie's lap".

The two girls were still holding hands and gave each other one last final reassuring squeeze before they let go and made their way over to the two waiting laps. Megan stood before her mama Effie and waited for her to pull down her undergarments before lying across her lap. Evie had already draped herself across her auntie Pony's lap; she wasn't wearing any undergarments under her sleeping shift having already known that she was going to receive a good spanking and didn't see the real need to wear any.

Neither Pony nor Ephiny lectured as they spanked. They both put all their energies into making sure that the girls felt every single stinging slap. I busied myself making everyone a light late night supper with Xena's help.

Xena and I have been eating with Evie for the last four nights as its been the only time we've had with her as she has only had time to grab a couple of meat wraps before rushing off to start her punishment guard duty once her lessons were over for the day.

I know from experience that when you over someone's lap getting spanked it feels like it's going on forever but in truth is was all over within a few candle drips. When Xena and I carried the supper plates over to the table both girls were standing facing the wall trying to get their sobs under control.

"Okay girls you can now sit down. I think we all could to with a little light supper before bed tonight".

The girls took their seats, sitting next to each other both couldn't help wincing as their bottoms touched the hard seats. I handed them both square rags so they could blow their noses and wipe the tear tracks off their faces".

While we ate we explained to the girls what the rest of their punishments were going to be. By the time we had finished eating both girls were looked very unhappy. But I noticed Evie taking Megan's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as she gave her a loving smile before clearing her throat so she could get our full attention.

"I know there is really no excuse for what we did tonight but I would like to tell you why we did it", Evie said looking at her Mama Xe now.

"As you know tonight was the last night of the Hunter's Moon and I wanted to make sure that we had Aunt Artie's blessing when I asked Megan to wear my betrothal bracelet. I know we are a little young to be betrothed but Mama Gee this is what we both want".

I looked over at Ephiny and Epony to see what their reaction was going to be. Both had big smiles on their faces as Megan pulled out the bracelet that she had tucked into her wrist guard to keep it hidden from view.

"It's beautifully made sweetie you did I good job Xena said before her eye's turned fierce as she looked our daughter in the eye. "But do you really think that your Aunt Artemis would approve of you two making out when you were supposed to be guarding one of her tribes". Xena's tone was cold and harsh and I know that both girls had taken her words to heart.

"No Mama", Evie replied blushing slightly under the sharp evoke. "I'm sorry we just got a little carried away".

"You know the laws concerning young couples". I started to say.

Before I could finish Evie butted in with. "Yes Mama we know, we can't get bonded or live together until we are both twenty-one". Both young girls were now blushing scarlet.

"That wasn't what I was going to say sweetie", I said.

"Mama please not the sex talk again", she half mumbled under her breath as she blushed even more. "We know we have to wait until we are eighteen for that too and I think I can speak for both of us when I vow that as warriors in training we will wait but please don't make us talk about it".

I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile at my daughter's discomfort. "Okay sweetie we trust you both to keep you word but the next eight months is going to be really frustrating for the pair of you and I want you both to know I am here if you need to talk about it".

"Mama please", Evie whined again as Megan mumbled, "tell me about it".

We all gentle laughed at the girl's responses. Ephiny reached across and took her daughters hand in her own as she admired the betrothal bracelet she was wearing.

"I don't like the fact that you lied to me and it had better not happen again if you know what is good for your backside. But I understand why you did it. I am truly happy for the pair of you".

"Thank you Mama and I am sorry for lying to you. I didn't know Evie was going to give me the bracelet tonight we have been talking about becoming betrothed for a little while so we both made bracelets for it. I am so glad she asked me under the moon it was so romantic I don't think I will ever forget it. We both got a little caught up in the moment I am really sorry we both disappointed you all so much tonight we didn't mean to do that".

"Wait you didn't know she was going to give you the Bracelet tonight". Ephiny asked as she let go of her daughter's hand.

Evie groaned and looked up towards the ceiling as Megan realised what she had said, her eyes grew wider and she looked panicked now.

"You mean you lied to me Missy just so you could make out with Evie knowing she was on guard duty", Effie said getting angry again.

"Well mama I haven't seen her all week except for school and lessons and you know that we aren't left alone there, so we haven't had a chance to kiss and things until tonight".

"Young lady, Evie was being punished so you had no right to be kissing her tonight either. I am really disappointed in your actions and reasoning at least Evie had more legitimate reason to ask you to meet her tonight.

You are lucky that I have already spanked you enough for one night or you would be over my knees again. You had better start making more responsible choices my girl if you don't want to end up over my knees more often. As it is you are going to be punished for nearly a moon cycle for this latest stunt. It is getting late and I think it's time we headed home to bed".

"Do you need any help with the cleaning up Gabby", Ephiny asked me as she got up from the table.

"No me and Xe can handle it", I replied standing up as well so I could give her and Pony a hug.

Our daughters stood up and hugged and kissed each other goodnight before pulling apart. Megan made her way over to me so she could hug and kiss me goodnight as she said. "I really am sorry auntie Gee, I know how much you hate dishing out official punishments".

"Well honey it will be your butt's that will paying for it tomorrow so just try and behave yourselves from now on please". I replied as I gave her bottom a none too gentle pat as I hugged back and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Xena ruffled her hair before she went to join her mother's at the door.

"Night Gabby", Ephiny said as she gave her daughter's bottom another hard slap as Megan walked pass her before she closed the door behind them.

My disappointment at my daughter's actions still lay heavy in my heart. Like Ephiny I understood her reasons for wanting to give Megan her betrothal bracelet tonight but she should have found a better way of doing it. Lying and neglecting her duty is not the way for an Amazon princess to behave and she know that.

Xena started to clear the table as Evie made her way over to me. "I really am sorry I disappointed you again tonight Mama Gee but I really do love Megan and I wanted to make it special".

I reached up to cup my daughters face as I said, "I know you do sweetie and I'm not disappointed with you just your actions, you should have found a better way of doing it baby. I know your mama Xe's not a big romantic but you could have talked to me about it".

Evie blushed scarlet and replied, "Mama I know you would have tried to help but you would have made a big deal out of it like a party or something I didn't want that. I just wanted it to be me and Megan in the moonlight with the stars shining and it was perfect until Cynthia caught us. We shouldn't have got carried away and I'm sorry for that".

I pulled Evie in for a cuddle, "I know you are sweetie and I'm glad that you had your perfect moment I just wish I didn't have to thrash both your butts because of it tomorrow".

"Our fault Mama and I don't think Auntie Effie feels the same way about it right now".

"No but then Megan was willing to meet up with you just to make out, I'm not too thrilled about that either".

Xena walked back towards the table to finish clearing it as she said. "Time for bed Evie, we all have an early start tomorrow thanks to this whole mess".

Evie leaned over to kiss Xena's cheek before she headed off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to find myself snuggled up to Xena this is my favourite way of awaking up, naked and in her arms. Usually Xena is up and out of bed as soon as the sun is up and her eyes are open. I snuggled closer to her as I mumbled a sleepy "morning".

"Morning Love", she replied squeezing me softly as she planted a kiss on the top of my head.

The fingers of my right hand began to draw small soft circles on Xena's tummy as I slowly moved the circles up until I brushed the underside of her breast.

"Are you feeling a little frisky this morning my bard", she asked me.

"Always for you my Warrior", I replied as I cupped her breast softy before running my thumb over her nipple as I slid my leg over her. I moved my hand so that I could push myself up and straddle her.

Xena moved her hands to cup my bare bottom and give it an affectionate squeeze. I leaned down to take Xena's now erect nipped into my mouth.

All of a sudden Xena pushed me off of her and pulled the blankets up over both of us. I was just about to ask her what the hell her problem was. When our bedroom room flung open wide as Rebecca walked in still half asleep holding onto Dane's hand as she asked if we were going to get up yet and make them breakfast.

My frisky mood vanished at the sight of my two daughters as I reached for a robe that I had hang over the bedpost. "What is the rule about closed bedroom doors", I asked the pair of them as I fixed a stern look at Becca as I slipped the robe on and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Becca's green eyes grew wider as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry Mama I was sleepy and hungry and I didn't think", she replied.

"Becca you are nearly seven full seasons old and I am getting a little sick and tired of hearing you say that. What did I say would happen the next time you used that excuse", I asked her.

"You said you would spank me mama", she mumbled back as she looked down at the floor.

"That's right I did, and our door was closed for a reason and you both know that you should have knocked and waited for us to tell you to come in. I am very disappointed in both of you for not doing that again this morning".

Dena's eyes filled with tears as she let go of her sister's hand so she could cover her bottom as she said. "Mama please don't spank me again my bottom is still very sore from Mama Xe's spanking last night".

"Come here baby", I said to her.

Dena made her way over to me still rubbing her bottom as she pouted knowing want was going to happen.

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't smile at her sulky little face. "Move your hands sweetie", I said to her when she arrived at my knees.

I placed two light swats on her bottom before lifting her to sit on my lap as I held her close and said. "That little miss was just a warning. If you ever come marching in here again without knocking when the door is closed you will get a proper bare bottom spanking have I made myself clear".

"Yes Mama and I am sorry, I won't do it again".

"Okay baby thank you for saying sorry and you are forgiven", I replied kissing the top of her head. "Can you go and wake up your sisters and ask Evie to start making breakfast and ask Stacie to help you to get washed and changed while I deal with Becca please".

"Yeah Mama", she replied looking up at me.

"Good girl", I said as I kissed her a second time before lifting her off my lap and standing her on the floor.

Instead of heading for the door Dena scrambled up onto the bed and crawled her way over to Xena and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Mama Xe", she said, "you spank real hard and my bottom is still very sore", she added pouting at her now.

"Well behave yourself then little one and you won't get spanked", Xena replied giving her a pout of own as she tapped Dena's nose gently with her finger.

"I'll try Mama but there are so many rules and I don't always remember them all". She said with a sigh before crawling over to me so she could kiss my cheek before she scrambled off the bed and headed out of the room shouting as she went, "Evie Mama said it's time to wake up".

"Come here Becca", I said holding out my hand to her.

Becca make her way over to me and stood at my knees and she said. "I am sorry Mama about interrupting you and Mama Xe's sexy times".

"I beg your pardon, young lady", I couldn't help sounding just as shocked as I know I must have looked at my daughters turn of phrase.

"Well Mel said that when two grow up people are together behind closed doors that usually means that they are having sexy times together and now that Evie and Megan are almost grown they will be having sexy times too".

"And what to you know of sexy times", I heard Xena asked before my brain had even registered what my little girl had said.

"Only that it involves a lot of kisses and cuddling and I'm glad that I'm not grown enough to have sexy times because it sounds gross". The look of revulsion on her face matched her tone and I heard Xena chuckle behind me.

"Not helping", I said shooting Xena an angry look before turning back to face my baby girl.

"First of all little girl you are far too young to be using the term, sexy times and I don't want to ever hear you using it again. And your sister's personal life is not up for discussion between you girls either. Mel is almost twice as old as you are and she had no right to have this kind of conversation with you. Your Auntie Effie isn't going to be happy about this either when I tell her about it".

A guilty look flashed across Becca's face as she quietly said. "Well Mama Mel didn't really have the conversation with me I overheard her talking to Stacie about it yesterday. I saw the two of them going off together at lunch time and I used my new tracking and hunting skills to sneak up on them. I don't think they even known I was there and listening".

"Thank you for telling me that sweetheart. You know you had no right to listen in on their private conversations and the next time I hear about you doing that you will be in big trouble, is that clear".

"Yes Mama, I've learned my lesson because who wants to hear about people kissing and cuddling anyway it's gross".

"Well gross or not they had the right to speak in private and you took that away from them and you nearly landed yourself in hot water by repeating things that you had overheard. As for coming in here this morning without knocking you knew that was wrong and you have been warned about it too many times already".

I gently pushed Becca over my knees and adjusted her position before pulling up her shift to bare her bottom. My hand fell hard and fast and soon her little bottom and thighs were hot and pink. I aimed the last few spanks at her sit stops as I said. "And if it happens again Missy you'll be getting a taste of my slipper next".

Pulling her shift back down I turned her over and placed her gentle on my lap as I cuddled her close. "I don't like having to spank you girls but I will do it each and every time you forget a ruler or are naughty". I placed a softy kiss onto her auburn hair and let her cry for a few candle drips onto my shoulder.

"Feeling a little better sweetie", I asked as I gave her a little squeeze before dropping another kiss onto her head. "Because it's time to go and get washed and dressed breakfast will be ready soon".

"I'm not really hungry anymore now that my bottom hurts so much", Becca said as she slipped off my lap and gave her tender bottom a gentle rub.

"I just hope it helps your remember to knock next time".

"Yeah me too Mama, I don't want to be spanked with your slipper your hand is hard enough", Becca replied as she walked out of our room still rubbing her bottom.

I felt Xena wrap her arm about my waist as she chuckled against my back.

"And what's so funny Warrior", I asked with a sad sigh.

"Sexy times, Gabrielle you should have seen the look on your face".

"It's not funny Xena she is only a baby she shouldn't know about sexy times yet".

"She doesn't Honey, you heard her it's just kissing and cuddling to her and that's gross".

"Xena it's really not funny", I replied picking up my pillow and hitting her with it as she once again started to chuckle.

"Yeah it kind of is because no way is it gross kissing and cuddling with you my bard".

Fifteen drips of the candle later I was staring into a highly polished shield trying to get my Amazon Queen garb to sit right and it just wasn't happening. "I hate wearing this bloody thing", I mutter not quite under my breath.

"Here let me help love", Xena said as she placed her hands on her shoulders and turned me to face her. Xena was dressed in her Warriors leather's like always but she had added her Royal Consort's arm-guard on her left arm which matched mine and her Warrior Queen's embossed arm-guard on her right.

Xena is now in charge of all the Warriors in training along with Epony who is now the weapons master and actually oversees all aspects of the day to day running of the girls training.

"You would think that after nearly eighteen years of having to wear this get up I would be able to put it on myself by now". I couldn't help saying somewhat disgruntled. "I don't see why I have to get dressed up like this every time I have to dish out an official punishment anyway".

"Gabrielle you lucky you don't have to wear this all the time, you know that every queen before you has had too".

"Don't remind me, I had to wear it for the first three months when we moved here".

Xena adjusted my arm-guards with their royal seals so that they weren't pinching my skin so much. A little tug on the leather skirt had it sitting on my hips the way it should.

A few more adjustments had the many feathered and beaded necklaces that made up my Royal dress Uniform had everything covered that needed to be covered. Although Xena did brush her knuckles across my nipples a time or two so that left me slightly flashed and my nipples standing at attention. I had always preferred the battle Uniform as it was less fussy but I rarely got to wear it anymore. As the official Warrior Queen its Xena's job to lead our warrior's into battles and skirmishes these days.

"There all done my Queen", she said giving me a smirk as she tapped her fist over her heart and bowed to my slightly.

"Xena don't start with the bowing crap you know how I hate it".

"Gabrielle you are the Queen you know that's its expected for everyone to bow to you even you consort".

"Not when we are in our damn home you don't".

"Hey watch the attitude Gabrielle every time you wear your Queens grab, you act like a petulant brat. Do I have to remind you how I deal with bad tempered brats"?

"No Xena I'm sorry I just hate the way people treat me when I wearing this crap".

"They are just showing you their reverence for you Gabrielle you have done so many great things for this tribe over the last eighteen years and they love you for it".

"Yeah well I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you and Ephiny's help. I don't like taking all the credit for it Xena".

"Gabrielle people know what each and every one of us have done for the tribe over the years and they treat Effie with the respect that a regent deserves so stop selling yourself short for once".

"Fine", I said turning in a huff, I wasn't going to win this argument and I could feel my temper rising which wouldn't end well for me or my backside if I let it get the better of me this morning.

A knock sounded on our door at that moment and Evie called out, "Mama Xe auntie Pony's here for you".

"Okay I'm be right out Evie thank you", Xena said before I felt her arms wrap around me as she gave me a hug before she kissed my head and said, "behave please I love you".

I couldn't help sighing as I said, "I love you too", as Xena gave me a final squeeze before leaving the room.

"As soon as I walked into the kitchen Evie, stood at attention and bowed her head to me as she placed her hand over her heart. "My Queen", she said softy.

"Don't you bloody well start that too", I snapped at her.

"Oh Mama swore", Dane couldn't help saying as her eye's widened in shock.

"Yes well Mama isn't in a good mood this morning". I replied walking over to the table. "And just because I swore doesn't mean you're allowed too either little girl. If I ever hear you I will wash your mouth out with soap and you'll get a spanking too okay".

"Yes Mama", she replied.

"Wow Mama, look at you all dress up", Becca couldn't help saying.

"Yes well thanks to Evie I have to give out an officially punishment after morning meal today", I replied taking me seat at the top of the table.

At that point both Stacie and Brie walking into the kitchen they both stopped and bowed the heads to me as they placed their hands over the hearts and said. "Morning my Queen".

"Alright, the lot of you listen up and listen good, while we are in this damn house I am not your bloody Queen just your Mama and none of you have to bow down to me or call me your Queen is that clear I couldn't help shouting at them".

"Yes Mama", Stacie and Brie said looking over to Evie as Xena wasn't here.

"Okay guys let's all sit down and I'll dish up breakfast", Evie was smiling at her sisters in reassurance.

All of my children except for Eve were sitting at the table all looking at me with wide eyes now.

I knew I should apologized for my outburst but I was still feeling a little angry so I picked up my cup of juice and began to drink it, trying not to catch anyone's eye at the moment.

Evie carried over the pot of porridge and began to fill everyone's bowls. Becca who was sitting to the left of me was fidgeting in her seat because her bottom still hurt. I noticed that both Brie and Dane were too. They were sitting at the other end of the table next to Xena's empty chair and Stacie was sitting between Brie and Becca.

Eve sat down and said, "I'm so sorry Mama it's my fault that you have to get all dressed up today I know how much you hate it".

"Well I noticed you had to get all dressed up too Princess Evie so I'll make sure your butt pays for it later when I have to thrash it, in front of the whole damn tribe".

Evie blushed and picked up her drink hoping to hide her face now.

All her sisters turned to look at her now but it was Brie the most daring of all my girls who asked. "Gods Evie want did you do this time".

"I got caught kissing Megan last night while I was on guard duty so Mama has to spank both of our butts for it this morning".

"Poor you", Becca said fidgeting in her chair again as she pushed her porridge away from her, she had hardly touched it.

"Eat your breakfast please Rebecca you said you were hungry earlier I reminder her", as I pushed her bowl back towards her again.

"Well I'm not hungry now my butt hurts".

"Well whose fault is that", I couldn't help snapping back.

"Mine but I not hungry now so I'm not eating it", she replied pushing the bowl away for her again.

"Rebecca I am seriously not in the mood for this, eat your breakfast or you are going to be more sorry than you are already". I told her pushing the bowl back once more.

"I said I didn't want it", she shouted as she pushed the bowl away from her so hard that this time that it shot across the table and slammed into Evie's bowl knocking hers into her lap upside down".

"Oh great Rebecca this was my last clean skirt", Evie said pushing her chair back as she tried to scrape the sticky porridge off her lap.

"All right Missy I warned you". I said pushing my own chair back now.

"Mama I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't mean it", she said getting worried as she noticed the angry look on my face as I began to get up.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the shimmering pink orbs that could only mean one thing. My mother Aphrodite was paying us a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

**I noticed on the last chapter there was a few silly spelling mistakes sorry about that. This isn't bated and I do read it through a few times before I post. I want to thank everyone for reviewing your comments help.**

I had only found out about Aphrodite being my mother after we were nailed on Caesar's crosses. You see we died on them but like so many times before we came back, only this time both Aphrodite and Athena were there to tell us why. In fact I awoke to find myself in one of Aphrodite's temples. The wounds to my wrists and ankles were beginning to heal as well as my broken legs. Aphrodite herself was changing the bandage on my left wrist when I first opened my eyes.

"Hi Sweet-pea, how are you feeling", she asked me as I began to stir.

"What's going on what am I doing here", I asked her trying to sit up.

"Whoa there little one lay still and I'll explain", she said pushing me back down.

"Where's Xena", I asked trying to sit up again as panic began to grip me.

"Gabrielle please stay still it's all good babe", she said pushing me back down again. "She over there and she is being well taken care off", she added pointing over to the right. I noticed Xena lying on a pallet similar to mine. "That's my big sis Athena and she's looking after her, you are both going to be fine it's just going to take a little time for everything to heal up", she replied.

"What happened what are we doing here", I asked her again.

"I'll tell you if you promise to lie still and let me explain everything". Aphrodite replied smiling at me sweetly. "Gabrielle did you ever wonder why you are the only blond in a family of brown haired people".

"I haven't really thought about it", I said.

"Well your so called father did and he thought your mother had an affair with someone and nearly beat her senseless because of it. But the truth of the matter was your mother came to one of my temples and prayed for a child to love. I couldn't bear to see her so unhappy so I paid a little visit to my aunt Hestia and asked her to help. Aunt Hestia must have misunderstood my intentions and instead of just helping you were made from me and placed into your mother's womb. I'm so sorry Sweet-pea but that was why your father was so hateful towards you, he never really believed that you were his and in a way he was right.

When I realised what had happened I went to my father and asked if I could help raise you but because of all the trouble Hercules was causing in the family father forbade me to interfere in your life. I wish I had just defied him and helped you when your father started to beat you too but I was afraid of what my father might do to you. I couldn't do anything until your powers kicked in and that didn't happen until you died in Thessalian Temple of Asclepius.

You see Xena didn't really bring you back because you couldn't die you are an immortal Honey. Once you had died your immortal powers kicked in and I was able to appear before you. I knew back then that you weren't ready to hear this and I'm not sure that you're ready to hear it now but this time we didn't have any choice once those Roman soldiers left you up there to rot. Ares isn't Xena's father either sweetie, Athena is really her mother but that's her story to tell not mine. I know it's a lot to take in Sweet-pea but I swear it's all true"

It took a little while for me to come to terms with everything that Aphrodite had told me but it did sure explain a few things. While our wounds healed in the temple Xena learned all about Athena and the role that she had played in her life so far.

With everyone thinking we were dead and no way of explaining that we weren't and that we couldn't die. Xena thought it would be a good idea if we settled down with the Amazons as they had a close association with Artemis and would have no trouble with them excepting us. Plus I had already accepted my right of Caste after Terry died and was now an Amazon Princess in my own right.

It took me little while for me to come to terms with the fact that I would have to watch my children grow old and die while I would never look a day over eighteen. I blamed Aphrodite for it for quite a while and was often rude to her in the early days. My Aunt Artemis had made it a condition of us staying at the village that we have a child every four or five years. At first we agreed without even questioning it, now of course I realise why because no matter what age my older children would be I would always have a family that needed me to take care of them.

Watching Evie slow grow into the women she is becoming has made the old worries resurface. It hasn't helped that I've noticed the few grey hairs and laughter lines that are appearing on our closest friends faces as well.

I haven't spoken to Xena about this yet I'm not sure what to say. There's nothing we can do to change anything and I know she will tell me to just enjoy my friends and family while we have them but it doesn't make the sadness go away. At the moment I am more angry than sad and I know I am taking my anger out on the people that are the closest to me.

I looked over at Aphrodite and said in a quite cutting tone. "Now is not a good time mother", she was fully materialised beside me.

"Chill babe I could feel you bad mood all the way up in Olympia, what's with the attitude little one".

"Mother I am really not in the mood this morning I have my own little one to deal with so I don't need this right now".

"Gabrielle what is the first rule when dealing out discipline", Aphrodite asked me as she grabbed my arm and turned me to look at her.

"Never spank when your angry, I know mother", I replied pulling my arm out of her hold.

"Well I'm glad you know it because for a moment there I thought you planned on spanking one of my granddaughters while you were in a raging temper".

"Mother they are my children and I'll deal with them in any way I want when I want. Now please leave so I can start sorting this mess out", I shouted at her now.

My mom snapped her fingers and Evie's skirt was clean again along with everything else and their porridge's had been replaced. "Eat your breakfast my darlings I'm just going to have a few quick words with Mama". She added before orbing us off to my bedroom.

"The only thing you will be dealing with Gabrielle is a sore bottom of your own if you don't start calming down", my mother said as she glared down at me once we were in my room.

"Mother I may look only eighteen seasons old but I am nearly thirty six so please don't talk to me like I'm only six", I shouted at her again.

"Gabrielle you are my child and I don't care how old you are you are behaving like a little brat and enough is enough. What has you so riled up anyway? If it's the fact that Evie got caught making out last night because your aunt Artie isn't mad about it. In fact she thinks it's kind of cute although she would rather they didn't make out while she was on guard duty".

"No Mother it's not that", I replied was a sigh, "Although I'm not too happy that I have to spank their butts for it this morning,

"Then what is it Sweet-pea", she asked me again.

"Mother you wouldn't understand and I don't have time to explain it to you and I do really have to go and deal with Rebecca's little temper tantrum". I replied turning towards my bedroom door so I could walk out.

My mom grabbed my arm again to stop me from leaving. "Gabrielle you either talk to me or I'll deal with your temper tantrum".

"Mom for once would you mind your own damn business. Rebecca deserved to get her bottom spanked for what she did and yes you are right I should never spank one of my kids while I am mad but I'm still human Mother and we make mistakes".

"Gabrielle you and your girls are my business and I have had enough of you attitude". With that Aphrodite sat down on my bed and pulled me over her knees as she lifted my skirt and pulled my undergarments down before she began to spank my backside. "I don't know what you problem is this morning young lady but you had better drop this attitude. Do you really think I am going to stand by and watch you take out your temper on my granddaughters. Xena would never let you get away with behaving like this and I know for a fact that a sore bottom would be the last of your worries if she found out you tried to spank one of your children while you were so angry".

"Ow you're right Mother please stop I'm sorry", I cried out as I tried to reach back to cover my bottom. Aphrodite may be the goddess of love but that didn't stop her from igniting a fire on my bottom.

"When are you going to learn that throwing your own temper tantrum is never going to get you anything but your own sore bottom? I really didn't want to resort to this, this morning Gabrielle. I really want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, please talk to me sweetie". Aphrodite said as she stopped spanking and gently rubbed my back now as I tried to get my tears under control.

"Evie gave Megan a brothel bracelet", I sobbed out.

"I know Sweetie and I swear they aren't under a spell or anything it really is true love you don't have to worry about that". My mom said as she pulled my undergarments back up and sat me on her lap as she cuddled me close.

"I know and that's not what I'm worried about but it is the first step to her really growing up I don't want to lose you Mom. I don't want to lose any of them", I said as I turned into her shoulder and sobbed never harder.

"Oh Baby please don't cry, I know it's hard but hopefully it's going to be years before you lose any of your friends and family. It's going to be hard enough when they do start dyeing don't make the days you have with them sad and miserable too".

"I know and your right and that's what Xena would say too but I can't stop thinking about it this morning".

I felt my mom drop a kiss onto my head as she cuddled me closer. "I wish I could take away your pain Sweetie but there's nothing anyone can do. It's alright to feel sad and cry about the people you are going to miss Gabrielle but it's not all right for you to take your anger out on other people that just isn't fair baby girl. Everything has its seasons and everything has to live and die that's the way the world works.

"Everything but the gods, goddess and us immortals", I said with a sigh.

"We may not be able to die Sweetie pea but there will come a time when people no longer believe in us like they do now. It's happened before with the Titans".

"I can't ever see a time when people won't believe in the Goddess of love but the God of War I could quite happily do without", I said with a little chuckle.

My mom tickled my ribs as said. "Now, now that is my brother you are talking about. Come on up you get up. I'm sure your girls have finished eating by now and they are wondering what's taking us so long".

"Thanks mom", I said kissing her cheek before getting up. "And I'm sorry that I was such a brat when you first showed up you know I love you right".

"I love you too sweetie even when I have to spank that butt of yours, just don't let it happen too often".

"Don't worry mom this one is going to leave quite an impression that will last a while", I replied giving my butt a gentle rub with one hand as I tried to wipe the tears off my face with the other.

My mom snapped her fingers and a soft wash cloth appeared so she could wipe away the tears before she kissed my nose. "Much better", she said as the cloth disappeared and she took my hand to walk me back into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen knowing I had made a complete fall out of myself. The girls were still sitting at the table finishing up their breakfast. I walked around the table kissing each one on the head starting with Evie and ending with Becca before I carefully sat down again while my mom sat in Xena's empty chair.

"First of all I would like to say that I'm sorry for being so grumpy this morning. I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you girls, it wasn't fair of me".

"That's go okay Mama", Evie replied, "it was kind of our fault we all know you don't like dressing up as the Queen and we took things a little too far with the bowing and stuff so we are sorry too".

Stacie and Brie nodded along with Eve and I could help feeling more guilt now. My girls were trying to take the blame for my bad temper.

"And I'm sorry I answered you back Mama and knocked Evie's porridge into her lap".

"Well thank you for saying so Sweetie but you are still in trouble for throwing a tantrum so after breakfast I want you standing in a corner while you think about things okay".

"Yes Mama", she replied before finishing off her milk.

Before anything else could be said Xena walked in the door. Walking over to Aphrodite she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss on her head as she said. "Hello mom what brings you here so early"?

Xena didn't miss the fact that I had been crying and made her way over to me. "Everything okay love", she asked as she dropped a kiss on my head too.

"It is now", I replied smiling at her, "I will fill you in later", I added.

Evie got up and asked. "Would you like some breakfast Mama Xe I saved you some".

"Yes thank you Eve and I've spoken to Cynthia and she said that it took a few drips of the candle to get your attention when she caught you with Megan and that was what she was so disappointed about". Xena said sitting in Evie's empty seat.

"Xena I don't know what all the fuss is about the girls are young and in love and they weren't doing much more than kissing". My mom said.

"It's the fact she was on guard duty mom". She replied, "she shouldn't have even been talking to Megan let alone kissing her. We have a lot of enemy's that could attack at any time, so we can't let the rules slide even once".

"Well I don't see why people can't make love instead of war it's much more fun", my mom replied with a pout.

"What's making love", Becca asked, "is it like sexy times".

"Get in the corner right now", I said to her. "I told you I didn't want you saying that expression again little girl and I meant it".

"Well what is making love and am I allowed to say sexy times", Brie asked.

"Nobody under the age of twenty one is allowed to say sexy times in the house", I said fixing her with a stern look. "And you don't need to know anything about making love either until you're at least thirty". I replied.

"I think thirty is going to be too old for the birds and the bee's talk mom", Evie said laughing.

"What do birds and bees have to with sex", Stacie asked looking confused.

"Oh gods", I groaned as I put my head down on the table wishing I could start this day all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to say I got my maths wrong in the last chapter, Gabrielle was 22 when they moved back to the village and she was nearly 23 when Evie was born as Evie is seventeen that makes Gabrielle nearly forty and Xena fifty.**

Nearly half a candle mark later it was almost time to join everyone outside. Xena and the younger girls had already left, the girls went to join their age mates that were arranged in their classes and Xena to make sure everything was ready. So that just left Evie and me sitting at the table drinking more tea. There was a light knock on the door before it opened and Effie walked in with Megan right behind her.

"My Queen", they both said together as there gave the solute and bowed to me.

"Knock it off Effie; you of all people do not have to bow down to me".

Ephiny was dressed for the occasion even had her Regent's mask already nestled in her blond curly hair. Making her way over to me she said, "when are you going to learn that I don't do it because I have too I do it but because you my love deserve it. You are a great Queen Gabrielle when are you going to except that fact".

"I am only a great Queen because of you, Pony and Xena and I don't like taking all the credit for it".

"Okay I am not going to get into another argument with you over this but I just hope one day you come to see that it's true too. "Are you guys ready", she asked.

Yes I just have to fetch my Queen's mask", I replied getting up.

While we were talking Evie and Megan had taken the opportunity to find their way into each other's arms and were kissing.

Effie turned around and said. "Isn't that how you two got into this mess in the first place"?

"We are just saying hello mama", Megan replied as she let go of Evie and pulled out the betrothal bracelet that she had made for her out of her arm-guard "If I had known it was your indention to do this last night I would have brought it with me then". She added as she tied it around Evie's wrist and leaned up to kiss her on the lips once more".

Effie marched over to her and slapped her bare thigh and said. "Now would not be a good time to remind us that you Missy were just sneaking around last night just to make out".

I walked back into the room just as Megan cried out. "Ow Mama, that hurt". As she reached down trying to rub away the red hand print that was now showing on her thigh as she scowled at Effie.

"I feel sorry for you if you think that hurt, because by the time our Queen has finished dishing out a little Amazon justice. You little girl are going to know what real pain feels like especially as you have only had three strokes of Artemis's arrow at one time before".

Both girls visible paled at Effie's words and think I did a little too. She was right both Evie and Megan had only ever received three strokes of the Arrow for every one of their misdeeds over the last two years and each time it had been dished out by Epony.

Over the last sixteen years since I had become Queen I have dished out many official punishments. The first few were the hardest or so I thought but now I knew they would pale in comparison to today's ones. "Right let's go", I said putting on my mask as I headed for the door.

Two of my personal royal guards were waiting outside. They each give their solutes and say, "My Queen" before taking turns in bowing their heads in line with the protocol of being my personal guards.

This time I didn't say anything about it and just greeted them by name. Being my personal royal guard was considered an honour and every four years a tournament is held and only the best four warriors are given the position. The winners this time were, Merlaze, Jessie, Jerri, and Abbie. I waited with Jerri and Abbie while Effie and the girls headed off towards the platform where all outside royal duties took place.

"Ready My Queen", Abbie said a few candle drips later this time I can't help rolling my eyes at her.

Both Abbie and Jerri gave me a slight smirk as they both know of my dislike for the title and only called me it when I am dressed the part as the law states.

I must admit I never tire of seeing the sight of my Amazon's standing together. These are strong women and children who for the most part and kind and caring towards one another. It fills me with pride to know that I am accepted among them. I made my way to the middle of the platform to stand in front of my throne which has been pushed back a bit for today's events. Almost as one they stood up straighter and give me the solute and every head bowed and a cry of "My Queen" is heard.

The only four not doing it are my guards; they had each taken up their assigned posts and were watching over me.

I waited until everyone was looking up again before I begin. "Good morning everyone I am sorry to have to call you all together on such short notice and it pains me to tell you that last night Princess Evie and Megan failed in their duty to protect you all. While on punishment guard duty they were caught making out. I know this isn't the first time that this has happened but I do hope they their punishment helps to remind people of the consequences of failing in one's duty.

Epony escorts the girls onto the stage, both are looking very contrite she hands them both a punishment shirt. They know the drill although either one has even been publicly punished both have been officially punished in front of all the warriors in training before and have had to wear punishment skirts.

Being a tribe of women modesty is very rarely an issue we have communal bathing and swim naked together all the time. So the girls change into their skirts without any hesitation unlike the first few times I had to do it in front of people.

Epony places the punishment bench centre stages, its stands about waist height and has runs going up the front of it that are spaced a couple of inches apart so that even the smallest of person can find a secure and comfortable position over it. It's long enough for two people to lay over it at one time although no-one is ever been punished in this manner.

Epony picks up a long thin box that's lying on top of it and opens it before presenting it to me. I reach inside and pull out Artemis's arrow and hold it in my hand as I wait for the girls to finish getting ready. Epony closes the box and waits by the girls until both have finished getting changed and hand her the skirts they have taken off. Epony leaves the platform and both girls turn to look towards me.

"For dereliction of duty you will both be given twelve strokes of the Arrow, Megan you will be first", I say loud enough for everyone assembled to hear.

Both girls solute and bow their hands and say, "as you command my Queen".

This means that both girls except their punishment and are willing go over the bench. I am pleased to say that in the sixteen years I have been carrying out these official punishments no one has ever refused to go over willing and I hope that no one ever does.

Megan steps forward and gets herself comfortable over the bench. I place my hand on her back to hopefully ground us both before I line up the first strip. I pull back my arm lift it high in the air and bring it forward with all the force that I can. These two have brought this all on themselves and I am going to do my damn best to make sure that they learn this lesson and never to anything like this again.

I feel Megan flinch under my hand and hear a small grunt of pain. I don't bother lining up my next strip I just pull back and slam back into her bare bottom again. Another little grunt lets me know she felt that one two, by the time I lay the last of the first six across her bottom she is sobbing gently. I tap her back to let her know it's time to get up and change places with Evie.

I look up and see that Evie has tears in her eyes already. I know she's not crying because she fears her own punishment she is crying because she knows that Megan is in pain because of her bright idea.

As Megan steps up to Evie, Evie throws her arms around Megan and sobs out, "I'm so sorry".

Fighting back her own tears Megan manages to reply back, "not your fault babe I agreed to come remember".

"Evie", I say to get her attention. She lets go of Megan and makes her way over to me. She stops before and bows her head and solutes me again as she says. "My Queen I respectfully ask you to allow me to take the second half of Megan's punishment. It was my idea to meet up last night Megan would never have turned up without me asking her too".

"You both knew the consequences of what you did last night and you will both pay the full price for it".

"Yes my Queen", she replies wiping the falling tears off her cheeks before bending over the bench.

I expected Evie to ask so I wasn't surprised by her question Xena would have done the same thing in her shoes. I lay my hand on her back like I did with Megan and lined up the first strip just to let her know it was coming. Evie flinched but didn't moan until the last strip which I placed cross ways across the five I had already given her. In my heart I agreed with Evie this whole mess was her idea and she should suffer a bit more because of it. I patted Evie back to let her know it was time to get up, she looked up at me over her shoulder and said, "Mama please I don't think I can bear to watch her take another six".

"Evie it is part of your punishment to bear it baby perhaps next time you will think your idea's though a little more".

"I swear Mama there will never be another time if I have anything to say about it", she says getting up and I heard quite a few light chuckles and some bless hers coming from the assembled crowed.

The two girls hugged again and I let them for a little longer this time before I called Megan's name. My Amazon's know I'm a softy at heart and they knew this punishment is hard on me too.

Megan made her way over to me slightly slower than before, her backside was already aching and throbbing far more that it had ever done before and just the thought of going back over the bench was making her cry this time. She knew Evie was watching and that Evie heart was breaking at the mire thought of it too. Stealing her resolve and trying to be brave for Evie she laid over the bench once more.

I had placed most of Megan's strips close together so there was still a lot of untouched flesh for me to aim at. I didn't let up on the force of my strokes but I was careful where I aimed them after all she did earn this punishment too and for a whole different reason.

Megan was sobbing and trying to catch her breath by the time I lay the last one across her swollen, bruised and welted bottom. I knew how she left because I have been in the same position as her before. I let her take her time getting up after all she was only seventeen and not a full warrior yet so there was room for a little compassion at a time like this.

I watched as she stiffly made her way over to Evie every step pulling on her throbbing bottom. Evie looked devastated at the sight of her girl and she pulled her into arms again as she cried, "I'm so sorry please forgive me".

I wanted this over now, both girls were a sobbing mess and I need to finish it so I could cry in the arms of my own love for the pain I had put these too through today.

Megan kissed Evie cheek and pulled away slightly so she could reach up and cup Evie's face in her hands as she replied the best she could. "I love you".

"Love you too", Evie replied pulling away now and making her way over to me and laying herself down over the bench.

When I put my hand on her back she looked up at me and said. "Love you too mama".

"I know baby I love you too", I replied before I set about blistering my daughters butt again.

When at least the final blow landed and Evie stuffy stood up and made her way back over to Megan I addressed my Amazon's again and said. "I pray with all my heart that those two aren't the only ones that learn a lesson from today. You are dismissed to go about your normal day".

All the warriors in training marched off with their tutors to start their morning lessons and the young girls went off with their moms or assigned caregivers And everyone one else went off to do whatever it was they need to do. Which left Xena, Effie, Evie, Megan, Pony and myself, Pony walked up to me to take the Artemis arrow out of my hand and put it back in its box.

Effie decided to leave her daughter for the moment to come and hug me. "I know that was hard for you, love you Gabby".

"Love you to Effie", I replied finally allowing my tears to full.

"Pony and I will take the girls to get them checked out by the healer. I expect she'll let them rest up for a couple of candle marks before she sends them back to their lessons. You take the morning off with Xena and get yourself centred again okay".

"Thanks", I replied giving her a watery smile.

Xena walked over to me at that point having finished giving the girls the once over and kissing them both on the head. "Alright love", she asked wrapping me in her strong arms and dropping a kiss on my head too.

"I am now", I reply with a sigh.

Evie and Megan walk slowly over to us and Xena lets me go so I can give the girls a hug and a kiss before the head off with Effie and Pony.

Once it's just the two of us she asks, "you have the morning off what do you want to do".

"Just snuggle somewhere with you". I reply.

"It's a lovely sunny day so lets go home get changed grab some towels and some lunch and head to the lake for a little picnic and cuddle time for two", she said giving me a little squeeze.

A candle mark later I was snuggled up to Xena wiping the last of my tears off my face over the heartbreak of having to thrash both the girls this morning.

Xena moved so that she could sit up against the rock and pulled me up with her as she asked. "So what was your mom doing here this morning"?

I swallowed hard because I knew I would be crying again very soon for a different reason.

"She just wanted to pop in and tell me that the girls are true soul mates and they aren't under a spell or anything", I said looking up at her shyly.

"That all little one", she asked giving me a knowing look.

"Well not all but don't you think that it's important that we know that", I said trying to dodger telling her the rest of it.

"I guess so but we have watched them fall in love for years now and I know you weren't worried about it and I wasn't worried about it so what brought your mother here. The truth this time please, Gabrielle".

I sighed because I knew there was no way out of this now. I would have to tell Xena what happened. "My mom felt my bad mood this morning and when I lost my temper with Becca when she threw a temper tantrum over eating her breakfast. Mom wanted to make sure I didn't spank her while I was so angry".

"Were you going to spank her", Xena asked me.

"Yes but only because I was so wound up, once mom calmed me down everything was fine", I replied quickly looking away from the disappointed look in Xena's eyes.

"Gabrielle you know the rules we never spank the girls when we are angry".

"I know and I felt guilt about it afterwards I didn't even realise it until mom orbed in".

"So if mom didn't orb in you would have spanked her".

I really didn't want to answer that question but I knew I had too. "Yes I would have done, I didn't even think about it at the time. But mom already spanked me so it's not fair for you to spank me again", I said hoping she would leave it at that and not dig anymore.

"So let's get everything straight", she said and I sighed again. "Your mom spanked you for trying to spank one of the kids while you were angry".

Damn she had to ask that exact question I thought to myself. "Not exactly because of that", I replied knowing that my mom could be listening in now and she wouldn't let me get away with lying to Xena about this.

"So what did she spank you for then Gabrielle", Xena asked now.

"Does it matter why she spanked me? I still got spanked and Becca didn't, can't we just leave it at that please", I asked.

Xena just gave me the look and I knew I was screwed.

"Fine", I replied in a huff, "mom spanked me because I was being a brat and I wouldn't answer her questions".

"So after I left and told you to behave yourself you had your own temper tantrum was rude to your mom and nearly spanked one of our girls while you were angry", she said summoning it all up nicely that once again spelt trouble for me.

"Yes but I've already been spanked today and my mom wasn't playing around this time Xena she really left me have it and she didn't heal me afterwards", I said with a slight pout.

"Good I'm glad that your mom learnt from her mistake last time she healed you after she spanked your butt for being rude to her".

"You make me sound like a petulant six seasons old child may I remind you that I am nearly forty season's old".

"Gabrielle you are an immortal it doesn't matter how old you are and if you behave like a petulant child you will be treated like one. But your mom already dealt with that and that was between you two anyway. I am more worried about the fact that you even thought about spanking one of our girls while you were angry".

"Xena I didn't think about it and that's the problem I was just acting on instinct. Rebecca was acting like a brat and because of her actions Evie's porridge ended up getting dumped in Evie's lap. I just reacted without thinking and I'm sorry and I felt bad about it afterwards and I apologised to the girls for losing my temper with all of them this morning".

"Well I'm glad you apologised but what happens the next time you lose your temper with the girls and your mom's off doing whatever she's does and doesn't notice in time to stop you. It's not like you haven't be warned about this before Gabrielle. I think that you need something more than just a telling off to help you think next time".

I sighed once again and to be quite honest I knew this was going to be the outcome when my mom first grabbed my arm this morning and asked me what the first rule of spanking was.

"You're not just going to spank me, are you", I ask her.

"Oh no my bard you need something that really sticks in your mind the next time you're in a temper".

"Not the hair brush either then", I say.

She taps my noise as I pout, "no love this time you've learned my sword belt. I know you didn't spank one of the kids this time Gabrielle but it was only by good luck that you didn't. You said that you felt guilt about it even though you didn't spank her, image how you would feel if you had have spanked her".

I didn't want to think about it, it brought up to many feelings about my own beating at the hands of so called father.

I have only ever been spanked with Xena's sword belt once before and that was years ago just after I became Queen. Xena, Ephiny and Epony with nearly all the able bodied warriors were off fighting a large force of Roman's led by Brutus who had heard that Xena was still alive and living with the Amazon somewhere. Brutus and his men were attacking any Amazon tribe they come across looking for her. He had no idea that she was with the Telaquire tribe.

We had banded together with our sister tribes to go after him once Artemis brought us the news. Artemis made Xena the warrior Queen I was ordered to stay home and look after Evie who was only about one and a half full seasons old at the time and run the village. At the time I couldn't understand why I couldn't go too I was an immortal too so I couldn't die. Yes I could get hurt but so could Xena. I waited a couple of candle marks before I gave my four personal guards the slip and headed after Xena and the rest.

To cut a long story short I caught up with Xena and the Amazon's but I got captured by Brutus. Had to be rescued by Xena in a very daring manner which seriously pissed her off big time. In fact I had never seen her so angry and I hope never see her that angry at me again. So I found myself confined to a tent with an equally pissed off Ephiny while Xena the rest of the Amazon's took care of the Roman threat once and for all.

Ephiny didn't like being left out of the fight but she was the only one that Xena trusted to look after me besides Epony. And as Epony was the better fighter it made more sense for her to guard Xena's back. Ephiny put me to bed with a well spanked backside and told me to stay there. I was only allowed out of bed to use the chamber pot and Ephiny refused to leave my side while I was used it.

The next day all the fighting was over and the dead on both sides were taken care of but it was until the following afternoon that a much calmer Xena came to see me. She told me that under Amazon law because I had disobeyed an order of Artemis I would have to be thrashed with a strap. As we were away from home and we both held the rank of Queen Xena would have to be the one to do it and she was going to use her sword belt. The only ones that needed to witness it were Artemis, Ephiny and Epony. I was thankful for that small mercy at first until I realised that everyone would still hear what was going on as the tent didn't offer any soundproofing.

Artemis orbed in and summoned Epony to come join us, my aunt is seems wasn't in a very forgiving mood either and I was sentenced to twenty four lashes. The most I had given out so far as Queen was only been twelve and I can remember what that backside looked like at the end of them. As I was only wearing a shift Xena had asked me to take it off. I had been naked in front of Ephiny and Epony many times before and I certainly didn't want to make a fuss with my aunt still looking so stern. As we were in a tent Xena had me bend over a table and placed a pillow between me and the table's edge.

The first lash felt like a brand of fire across my backside I was already crying by the tenth. Xena had also placed a few well aimed lashes across my thighs that had me bending at the knees and crying out. By the twenty four one I was a sobbing throbbing mess I didn't even have the energy to stand up. Xena picked me up around the waist and careful carried me over to the bed.

Epony helped her to lay me down, my aunt dropped a kiss onto my head and I knew nothing else until the next day. I was in agony for three days after that but it was a full week before I even wanted to think about sitting again.

Xena must of realised I was thinking and she gave me a slight smile as she said. "It won't be like last time I only want to give you something to think about. You'll only receive six this one from me and one for each one of the girls. If in the future we ever have to repeat this lesson it will be two lashes is that clear".

I nod my head in understanding as I bite my lip before asking. "When and where".

"Here and now if you like", she replied.

I nod my head again at least here there isn't anyone to see or hear.

We both stand up and I take off my skirt and undergarments as Xena undoes her belt and pulls the scabbard from it before laying it down on the blanket. Alright Gabrielle I want you to turn around, bend over and place your hands on the rock. I don't want you to lean against it though as we don't have anything to act as a cushion.

I do as I'm told and wait for the first whack across my quivering bottom. It's just as I remember a burning brand of fire and I close my eyes against the tears and the pain. Xena tries not to overlap them so the last two land on the top of my thighs again. I feel her rub my back as she lets me know it's time to straight up again. It hurts but no ware near as bad as last time and as I turn to face her she drops the belt and wraps me in a hug as she kisses my tears away.

We stay like that for a little while until Xena says, "do you want to go for a swim it might cool your butt off".

My tears have stopped so I eagerly agree and we both strip off and head to the water.


End file.
